Music Box
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Musik. Musik dari rumah tua itu terdengar indah -Bagi mangsanya. Tapi terdengar memekakkan jika kau mendengarnya. Satu per satu orang-orang itu akan hilang. Dan kalian tidak tahu, kemana hilangnya mereka. Tanpa jejak. Menghilang untuk selamanya. / Bad summary / EXO Official Couple / KrisTao / ChenMin / SuLay / ChanBaek / KaiD.O / HunHan / Warning! Yaoi Fanfic! / RnR, please...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Title: Music Box**

**Author: Lee Shikuni**

**Genre: Crime, mistery**

**Archip: drabble, sad ending, yaoi**

**Cast: -All members EXO**

** -And OC**

**Warning: GJ, Typho(s), RnR, please… DLDR!**

**A/n: Ide FF-nya dpt pas ke Grammed liat kotak music. Warnanya pink, sih… tapi gtw knp musiknya nyeremin. Untungnya gk bikin org ke hipnotis(?). Ah, eee… Happy reading…~ ^^**

**AUTHOR POV**

Sore hari di tengah perjalanan pulangnya dari sekolah, seorang namja jangkung dengan pakaian kusutnya menyeret kakinya di tengah trotoar itu untuk pulang.

Sejenak ia terdiam. Kepalanya menoleh kearah sebelah kanannya. Tepat menatap pada sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dengan halamannya yang kumuh, seperti sudah lama tidak di tinggali dan tidak di rawat.

Namja jangkung itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Jujur, ia sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam rumah kosong itu sejak pertama melihatnya sewaktu dia pertama kali pulang dari sekolah menengah atasnya sekarang. Tapi setiap kali kaki ingin melangkah masuk, dia selalu teringat akan kekhawatiran Eomma-nya yang pasti sedang menunggunya pulang. Di tambah Appa-nya selalu lembur dan pulang malam.

Mengingat itu, lagi-lagi dia urungkan niatnya untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya itu, dan membiarkan itu terkubur atau menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu. *Cielah bahasanya…*

Tapi baru saja kakinya akan melanjutkan langkah pulangnya, sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Namja jangkung itu kali ini membalikkan badannya pada asal suara. Suaranya dari rumah itu. Sebuah musik. Musiknya terdengar indah di telinganya. Hanya alunan musik tanpa lirik. Dan ntah kenapa kakinya melangkah dengan sendirinya. Tanpa sadar seperti terhipnotis. Masuk menuju rumah tua itu. Tak di ingatnya lagi Eomma-nya yang mungkin sekarang memang tengah menunggunya di rumah dengan hari yang beranjak larut.

Tanpa keraguan, dengan perlahan kaki panjang itu melangkah masuk melewati pagar yang sudah berkarat dan tak terkunci itu. Alunan musik itu menariknya ke dalam. Angin musim panas kali ini terasa agak kencang menerpa tubuh. Tapi tak di hiraukannya angin itu meski semakin membuat rambutnya berantakan.

Dan sampailah ia di depan pintu rumah itu. Perlahan, tangannya terulur memegang kenop pintu tua itu, lalu mendorong _handle_-nya ke bawah dan mendorong pintu itu perlahan. Tidak ada suara deritan. Dan ntah sejak kapan dia sudah melangkah masuk. Masuk, semakin dalam ke dalam rumah tanpa penerangan. Alunan music itu terus terdengar begitu lembut dan memanjakkan telinganya.

Hingga akhirnya dia menghilang dari pandangan seorang namja yang selalu mengikutinya setiap pulang sekolah. Dia juga mendengar alunan musik itu. Alunan musik yang terdengar menyeramkan dan memekakkan di telingannya. Dia tak habis pikir. Apakah temannya itu memang benar-benar penasaran dengan rumah itu? Tapi jika di lihat dari cara berjalannya tadi, dapat di pastikan pandangan dan pikirannya pasti kosong. Karena dia melihat dari posisi samping dari posisi rumah itu.

Namja 'penguntit' itu tersentak saat sudah menyadari temannya itu menghilang di telan rumah tua itu. Segera ia keluar dari balik pohon yang sedari tadi jadi tempatnya bersembunyi dan berlari menuju depan gerbang rumah tua itu.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang kala tak melihat teman jangkungnya. Matanya terus menyapu setiap inci rumah yang ada di depannya. Berharap dapat menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Tapi nihil.

"Chan Yeol~ah!" panggilnya menyebut nama teman jangkungnya itu. Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Alunan music itu pun sudah berhenti sejak dia berlari ke sini.

Akalnya sekarang sedang tidak berjalan. Dia berniat menyusul temannya jika saja…

PRANG!

Dia tidak mendengar suara pecahan kaca itu. Tubuhnya tersentak kaget dengan mata sipitnya yang membulat(?). Niatannya untuk mencari temannya di rumah itu segera di urungkannya. Dia menatap rumah tua yang sekarang pintu utamanya terbuka itu, lalu beralih melihat pagar berkarat yang terbuka yang sedari tadi ia pegang sejak ada niatan menyusul temannya.

Dia mencoba berpikir. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Pulang ke rumahnya, masuk ke dalam rumah tua itu, atau dia harus melaporkannya pada _bumo_ Chan Yeol? Atau mungkin polisi? Tapi… bisa saja kan Chan Yeol tetap kembali? Mungkin besok dia sekolah lagi.

**~TBC~**

**AUTHOR POV END**

**A/n: Ini baru chapter 1-nya. Review, please… ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Title: Music Box**

**Author: Lee Shikuni**

**Genre: Crime, mistery**

**Archip: drabble, sad ending, yaoi**

**Cast: -All members EXO**

** -And OC**

**Warning: GJ, Typho(s), RnR, please… DLDR!**

**A/n: Semua review udh di bls 1-1. #Alhamdulillah# Gomapseumnida yg udh mau baca&review, nan jeongmal gomapseumnida... #Bow# Dan bwt silent readers jg gamsahamnida udh mau bca. Aku gk terlalu maksa kalian review, karna terkadang aku jg mls comment malah jd silent reader. #DiBakarYgReview#**

**Dan bwt ke depannya, Shi takut gk bsa update cepet karna Shi udh kls 9, mungkin wkt luangnya cm ada di Sabtu&Minggu, aja. Tp Shi ttp bikin Chap selanjutnya. Mohon di maklum, mau UN. Hehehe... :D**

**Akhir kata, happy reading... ^^**

**AUTHOR POV**

Kesokan harinya, di sekolah hingga sekolah bubar sekarang pun dia tidak melihat Chan Yeol, teman jangkungnya itu. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai memasuki otaknya. Kenapa Chan Yeol tidak sekolah? Apa dia sakit? Atau dia ada urusan? Atau jangan-jangan dia belum kembali dari rumah tua itu?

"Xiu Min~ah!" dia membalik ke sumber suara yang memanggil nama panggilannya. Dan orang yang tadi memanggilnya menghampirinya dengan berlari kecil dan senyum lebarnya. Setelah berada di hadapan Xiu Min, dia tiba-tiba memasang wajah serius.

"Wae geurae, Baek Hyun~ah?" tanya Xiu Min dengan pandangan heran tapi terkesan hati-hati. Ada perasaan takut di hatinya saat Baek Hyun yang berstatus sebagai kekasih teman jangkungnya itu memanggilnya.

"Aku mau bertanya" mulai Baek Hyun dengan suara sama seriusnya dengan wajahnya. Xiu Min menelan salivanya kasar. Lalu dengan ragu ia mengangguk kecil. "Kemarin sore kau mengikuti Yeollie pulang lagi tidak?" tanya Baek Hyun yang mengeluarkan aura menakutkan menurut Xiu Min.

"N-Ne" jawab Xiu Min singkat dengan takut. Sudah ia duga Baek Hyun pasti akan menanyakan itu.

"Lalu kemana dia hari ini? Aku bahkan tak melihatnya di seluruh sekolah" jelas Baek Hyun dengan muka yang muram. Dan itu membuat Xiu Min merasa bersalah.

'Chan Yeol~ah benar-benar tidak pulang?' batin Xiu Min.

**ΩΩΩ**

Seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah berkaca-kaca sembari menatap seorang namja berpipi tembam dengan sendu. Dia merindukan anaknya yang hingga sekarang belum ia lihat dari kemarin pagi.

"Sekali lagi mianhne, Ahjumma. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Chan Yeol~ah dengan baik" ucap namja berpipi tembam itu dengan nada bersalah.

"Gwenchana, Xiu Min~ah. Mungkin dia akan kembali. Chan Yeollie akan baik-baik saja, bukan?" ucap sang Ahjumma yang kalimatnya bersifat seperti memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi bagaimana jika takdir berkata lain?"

PLETAK!

"Appo, Hyung! Neoga wae, eoh?" keluh orang yang bertanya sembarangan tadi seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang di pukul tiba-tiba oleh seorang namja yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Jangan asal bicara kau! Menyumpahi Chan Yeol~ah hilang atau mati, eoh?!" bentak namja bermata bulat yang tadi memukul tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu" jawab orang yang di pukul tadi acuh.

"Tadi kan D.O-_gege_ yang bilang. Jangan-jangan D.O-_gege_ yang-" perkataan sang namja bermata panda terhenti saat sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya lembut. Namja bermata panda itu menoleh pada si pemilik tangan yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya sendiri yang tengah menatap D.O yang menatap tajam padanya.

"Sekali lagi kau menatap Tao-ku seperti itu mati kau di tanganku, D.O" gertak namja tinggi berambut _blonde_ dengan nada dingin. Tangannya yang berada di mulut kekasihnya ia turunkan, dan dia simpan di pundak sang kekasih.

"Sudah-sudah. Tidak perlu bertengkar. Kalian seperti anak kecil saja" lerai sang Ahjumma yang hanya dapat mengukir senyum tipis namun menyakitkan jika di lihat.

"Kau juga sih, Chen Hyung. Tidak perlu berkata seperti itu, donk" protes seorang namja berkulit putih pucat yang terdengar 'agak' ada aksen cadelnya.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi di ruangan itu, ruang tamu kediaman Park a.k.a rumah teman jangkung mereka Park Chan Yeol, seseorang terus terisak dengan kencang. Air matanya tak dapat berhenti. Terus mengalir deras membasahi pipi tirusnya.

Seharusnya sekarang ada seseorang yang menenangkannya. Membuatnya tersenyum kembali. Menghapus air matanya. Dan membuat air mata itu kini berhenti mengalir. Tapi orang itu sekarang tidak ada. Ntah kemana. Dan ntah apakah akan kembali?

Tapi semua orang yang ada di rungan itu hanya dapat membiarkannya. Membiarkannya bukan dalam arti kata mereka tidak peduli. Tentu saja tidak. Mereka sangat menyayangi teman-teman mereka. Tapi untuk kali ini, mereka membiarkan teman mereka itu menangisi lenyapnya kekasihnya. *Jahat amat ini kalimatnya? o.O*

'Kemana kau Park Chan Yeol? Tegakah kau melihat kekasihmu ini menangis tersedu-sedu karena tidak tahu sekarang kau ada dimana? Kembalilah…' batin Xiu Min miris. "Sudahlah, Baek Hyun~ah…" bujuk Xiu Min akhirnya, lalu merangkul pundak temannya itu untuk tenang.

**ΩΩΩ**

Waktu sudah menujukkan tengah malam. Seorang namja berparas cantik tengah melangkah menyusuri trotoar dengan kepala tertunduk dan pandangan kosong. Sudah dapat di pastikan bahwa dia sedang banyak pikiran. Mereka baru saja pulang dari rumah kekasihnya. Yah, selarut ini. Karena ternyata dia baru sadar jika tangisnya sulit di hentikan. Pertanyaan yang menggantung di kepalanya sekarang adalah, 'Kemana kekasih tercintanya?'.

Reflex dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke sebelahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian badannya ikut menghadap pada sebuah rumah tua yang sudah lama tidak di tinggali. Rumah tua yang di ceritakan temannya telah melahap hilang(?) kekasihnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi dan sorot mata benci mulai terlihat di mata indah yang selalu di puji sang kekasih itu.

Dan tanpa perintah, ia menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah tua itu. Agak aneh memang. Dia merasa temannya tadi cerita pintu rumah utama dan gerbang rumah tua ini terbuka kemarin sore. Dan pastinya tidak mungkin ada yang menutupnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang tertutup? Bahkan keadaannya seperti sebelumnya. Seperti rumah ini tidak pernah tersentuh bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tapi tak dia pedulikan itu. Yang ada di kepalanya kini hanya ada nama kekasihnya. Dan dia harus mencarinya sendiri. Kau melupakan teman-temanmu, eoh? Lalu kau anggap apa mereka?

TAP

TAP

TAP

"Chan Yeol~ah?! Neo eoddiga, eoh?!" teriaknya di ruang tengah rumah itu Shi rasa. *Author numpang muncul* Dia melihat-lihat ke segala penjuru. Kosong. Hanya perabotan tua yang sudah usang dan lapuk termakan usia. Oh, dan jangan lupakan debu yang tebal dan sarang laba-laba dimana-mana.

Sekarang dia melangkah menuju ruangan di seberangnya. Sebuah… kamar? Ada 1 ranjang tidur di sana. Tapi sudah berdebu. Setelah melihat-lihat ruangan, dia merasa menginjak seuatu. Seperti, serpihan kaca. Dan dia pun berniat menunduk. Saat dia menundukkan kepalanya, betapa terkejutnya ia dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Dia melihat… kekasihnya. Park Chan Yeol yang ia cari dari tadi pagi. Sekarang… tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan kulit pucat dan tubuh terbujur kaku. Dengan darah dimana-mana.

Baek Hyun berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya agar suara isakan itu tak keluar. Lalu dia mulai berjongkok di samping jasad kekasihnya. Tangan kananya terulur mengusap punggung kekasihnya yang mati secara tragis.

Di punggungnya begitu banyak serpihan kaca yang tertancap. Ntah dari mana serpihan kaca itu. Seketika ia mengingat cerita Xiu Min yang mengatakan bahwa ia tersadar akan suara pecahan kaca. Apa saat itu juga, kekasihnya Chan Yeol ini meninggalkannya?

"Hiks… Hiks… Yeollie… Kenapa kau meninggalkanku pergi? Waeyo~?" lirih Baek Hyun. Isakannya mulai keluar. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan kepala tertunduk dan kedua tangannya menunmpu seluruh berat badannya. Dan menangis di atas luka Chan Yeol. "Hiks… K-Kau bahkan… Hiks… Belum pamit padaku,… Hiks… Yeollie! Jawab aku, eoh! Hiks…" teriak Baek Hyun pilu. Dia terisak sebentar. Dan mulai hening.

Dia mulai berpikir, sekeras apa pun dia melakukan sesuatu untuk Chan Yeol sekarang, tidak akan ada gunanya. Termasuk berteriak di depan tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

Baek Hyun mulai berdiri dari berlututnya. Ia masih terisak. Rasanya dadanya sangat sesak sekarang. Dia berniat untuk pulang dan mungkin akan meneruskan tangisnya di rumah. Pandangannya sedari tadi tak lepas dari wajah sang kekasih yang sekrang sudah tiada. Bibir Baek Hyun bergerak-gerak. Menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara. Itu musik. Musik yang indah menurut pendengaran Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi dia tidak tahu suara itu dari mana. Tapi dengan hitungan detik, suara itu berhenti dengan sendirinya.

Baek Hyun menutup matanya seraya menarik nafas dalam dan panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya dan menghentikan isakan itu.

KRIET….

Tapi suara sebuah pintu membuatnya membuka matanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat membuka mata, pintu kamar itu tertutup dengan sendirinya.

BUGH!

Pintu itu menghantam kening Baek Hyun dengan sangat keras secara tadi dia berdiri di dekat pintu. Seketika itu juga dia merasa dunia berputar. Tapi setidaknya dia masih sedikit tersadar.

Tubuhnya tumbang ke belakang. Dan tanpa di sadari Baek Hyun, tepat di posisi kepalanya jatuh, ada sebuah serpihan kaca yang cukup besar dengan posisi berdiri di lantai. Menampakkan seberapa tajam benda itu. Ntah sejak kapan benda itu ada di situ. Dan…

JLEB!

Benda tajam itu masuk sempurna ke dalam kepala Baek Hyun lewat belakang kepalanya. Darah segar mulai mengalir. Aroma karat(?) mulai menguar lagi di rumah tua itu.

'Kupikir aku akan pulang dengan selamat' batin Baek Hyun, lalu dia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya yang sesungguhnya.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**~TBC~**

**A/n: Jeosonghamnida jika tidak memuaskan atau emg kurang panjang. *Emg kurang panjang, sih. ._. #MukPol #Watados* Review, please… ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Title: Music Box**

**Author: Lee Shikuni**

**Genre: Crime, mistery**

**Archip: drabble, sad ending, yaoi**

**Cast: -All members EXO**

** -And OC**

**Warning: GJ, Typho(s), RnR, please… DLDR!**

**A/n:**** Review-nya udh di bls semua, ne? Jeosonghamnida klo masih ada kekurangan dan kurang memuaskan. Mohon di maklum karna bikin FF-nya sesuai mood. -,- Happy reading… ^^**

**AUTHOR POV**

Seorang namja berpipi tembam tengah membereskan bukunya yang berserakan di seluruh meja yang ia tempati. Wajahnya terlihat lesu tak bersemangat. Terlihat dari tadi dia terus menghela nafas sepanjang hari ini tanpa senyum.

Lalu seorang namja tampan mendekatinya. Dia mendekat dengan wajah yang ceria. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya, guna menghibur sang kekasih hati.

"Annyeong, Chagi!" sapa riang namja tampan itu dengan suara emasnya setelah sampai di depan kekasihnya. Namja berpipi tembam itu mendongakkan kepalanya melihat wajah kekasihnya setelah selesai memasukkan semua buku-buku itu ke tasnya.

Tapi tanpa menjawab, sedetik kemudian namja berpipi tembam itu berdiri dan hendak keluar kelas. Tapi sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakannya. Dia menatap tangannya yang di genggam erat oleh kekasinya itu, lalu menatap lekat pada kekasihnya seolah berkata 'ada-apa?'.

Namja tampan itu memindahkan kedua tangannya di pundak kekasihnya lalu membaliknya paksa agar dapat menghadapnya. Lalu wajahnya ia sejajarkan dengan wajah sang kekasih.

"Neoga wae, Hyung? Wae geurae?" tanya namja tampan itu lembut. Namja berpipi tembam itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Dengan gemas, namja tampan itu meraih dagu kekasihnya, lalu menariknya untuk menatapnya. Tapi lagi-lagi namja berpipi tembam itu mengalihkan ekor matanya. "Ssshh~ Hyung, tatap aku!" ucap namja tampan dengan nada gemas.

Mau tak mau, sekarang namja berpipi tembam itu menatap kekasihnya. "Apa terpikirkan tentang Baek Hyun Hyung juga Chan Yeol Hyung lagi?" terka sang namja tampan. Perlahan, kekasihnya itu mengangguk pelan. "Tenanglah~ Mereka akan baik-baik saja, kok" ucap namja tampan menenangkan. Namja berpipi tembam itu menggeleng cepat.

"Ani. Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Dan aku merasa… ini semua salahku. Jika aku dapat menghentikan Chan Yeol~ah saat itu-"

"Ani! Ini bukan salahmu, Hyung. Tenanglah~ Relex…" ucap namja tampan itu tenang juga cepat hingga memotong penjelasan kekasihnya. Perlahan namja berpipi tembam itu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Lalu sekarang dimana Baek Hyun~ah? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak pagi. Kau melihatnya?" tanya namja berpipi tembam itu. Tapi sayang, namja tampan itu menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Namja berpipi tembam itu mendesah frustasi.

"Annyeong, Chen~ah! Xiu Min Hyung!" sapa seseorang yang suaranya mereka kenal. Mereka berdua yang merasa di panggil nama panggilannya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Eh? Annyeong semua!" sapa mereka berdua riang saat melihat ke-8 temannya berada di depan mereka.

"Ekhem! Pulang sekolah langsung _lovey-dovey_, eoh?" goda seorang namja berambut ikal berwarna pirang dengan sedikit terkikik. Sontak membuat 2 namja di hadapan mereka ini bersemu merah.

"Ani. Ekhem… D.O~ah, kau melihat Baek Hyun~ah tadi pagi? Atau, mungkin dia memberi pesan atau mungkin menghubungimu?" tanya Xiu Min dengan bertubi-tubi.

"Ani. Aku tidak melihatnya, dan tidak mendapat apa pun darinya" jawab D.O.

"Ponselnya juga tidak aktif, ntah kenapa. Tadi pagi aku berusaha menghubunginya. Takut-takut dia bangun ke siangan karena sibuk menangis semalaman" jelas Se Hun –namja yang bicara dengan aksen 'agak' cadel-.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke rumah Baek Hyun~ah, saja?" saran seorang namja dengan wajah _angelic_-nya -Suho. Yang lain menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Ya… Hanya untuk memastikan dia ada di rumahnya…" lanjut Su Ho seraya mundukkan kepalanya dan manik matanya bergerak ke sana-kemari. Di tambah lagi dengan salah satu tangahnnya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ini menandakan dia risih di tatap seperti itu.

"Ya sudah. Kajja!" ajak seorang namja yang tinggi dengan rambut pirang _blonde_-nya –Kris—seraya merangkul pundak kekasihnya dan berjalan beriringan. Lalu di ikuti oleh mereka semua.

**ΩΩΩ**

"Jinjja Baekkie tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?! Ta-Tapi... Dia juga tidak pulang kemarin. Ahjumma kira, dia menginap di rumah Chan Yeollie atau D.O-ya" ujar Ahjumma Byun –Eomma Baek Hyun, dengan agak panik karena anaknya menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

"Itu dia. Masalahnya, Chan Yeol-er juga menghilang kemarin" celetuk seorang namja dengan bicara berlogat China.

"Jinjja, Lay~ah? Lalu… Kemana mereka berdua?" tanya Ahjumma Byun. Semua terdiam dengan pose berpikir.

"Atau, jangan-jangan… ChanBaek Couple itu…." Seorang namja berkulit tan menggantungkan kalimatnya. Semua orang yang ada di ruang tamu keluarga Byun itu menatapnya lekat menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Tidak mungkin itu terjadi… Huh! Dasar otak yadong!" celetuk D.O yang langsung menoyor kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Yak! Appo! Kau tega padaku, Kyung Soo Baby?" tanya namja berkulit tan itu dengan nada bicara yang manja. Orang-orang yang melihat itu langsung mendelik kearah namja berkulit tan itu.

"Aku berpikir…" gumam Kris. Semua orang yang mendengar gumamannya menoleh kearahnya. "Ini semua berhubungan. Iya, kan?" terka namja jangkung itu.

"Hmm… Kau benar juga, Kris Hyung" ucap Su Ho.

"Tunggu-tunggu. Bagaimana bisa kau setuju, Su Ho-er? Apa hubungannya?" tanya Lay tidak mengerti.

"Tentu saja berhubungan. Chan Yeol Hyung dengan Baek Hyun Hyung. Apa akan ada lagi selanjutnya?" celetuk Se Hun. Semua mata menatapnya sangar. Seolah mengatakan: kau-ingin-ini-di-teruskan-eoh?-Tidak-cukup-dengan-2-teman-kita-menghilang?. Kira-kira begitulah arti tatapan mereka. Se Hun hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya.

'Ada sesuatu di dalam rumah tua itu' batin Xiu Min.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**A/n: Shi: Jeosonghamnida klo ada salah2 kata-**

**Reader: #PLETAK!# Di kira pidato, woy!?**

**Shi: Eoh? Salah2! #PukulinBibir# "Review, please… ^^"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Title: Music Box**

**Author: Lee Shikuni**

**Genre: Crime, mistery**

**Archip: drabble, sad ending, yaoi**

**Cast: -All members EXO**

** -And OC**

**Warning: GJ, Typho(s), RnR, please… DLDR!**

**A/n:**** Review udh di bls semua, ne? Ok, happy reading~ ^^**

**AUTHOR POV**

Xiu Min melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang trotoar menuju rumahnya. Dia berjalan sendirian di tengah malam sehabis dari rumah Baek Hyun temannya. Dia juga menolak tawaran Chen, kekasihnya untuk mengantarnya ke rumah. Ntahlah. Dia merasa ini semua begitu rumit, dan dia butuh waktu sendiri untuk me-relex-kan pikirannya.

Seketika langkahnya terhenti. Dia menoleh ke sampingnya. Rumah tua itu. Oh! Bahkan dia tidak sadar jika dia melewati jalan ini untuk pulang. Dia terus memandangi rumah tua itu dengan seksama. Tersirat di kedua matanya perasaan takut, benci, tidak suka, sedih, juga marah bercampur aduk menjadi satu lewat mata itu.

Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa teman jangkungnya itu masuk ke dalam rumah kosong ini? Dan bahkan tidak kembali hingga sekarang. Ada rasa penasaran dalam dirinya, dan dia juga jadi sangat ingin tahu ada apa di dalam rumah tua ini. Tapi… dia juga tidak mau jika tidak bisa kembali.

Xiu Min menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Berusaha membuang keinginannya itu. Setelahnya, ia menghela nafas panjang nan berat. Dia berniat melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang, tapi sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

Suara itu. Seperti… sebuah musik. Sangat indah di telingannya. Xiu Min masih menguasai dirinya. Dia teringat bahwa ada sebuah musik yang memekkan telinganya –menurutnya saat itu—dan saat itu juga Chan Yeol masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Tidak! Dia masih memiliki pikiran jernih hanya untuk menuruti keinginan musik misterius ini yang sekarang malah terasa enak di dengarnya. Ntah kenapa dia yakin musik ini juga yang di dengar Chan Yeol waktu itu. Tapi, kenapa terdengar berbeda saat dia me'nguntit' Chan Yeol waktu itu?

Tanpa sadar, Xiu Min melangkahkan satu per satu kakinya masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah tua itu. Terus berlanjut hingga ke depan pintu utama dengan pikirannya yang penuh dengan banyak pertanyaan yang dia bandingkan dengan kejadian waktu itu. Karena sekarang dia mulai merasakannya. Dan tanpa sadar juga, ia telah menikmati alunan musik klasik yang terdengar indah itu.

BLAM!

Suara pintu utama tertutup dan membuat Xiu Min tersadar dari segala pikirannya. Dia melihat sekeliling. Dimana dia? Dan dia mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya. Musiknya sudah berhenti.

Sekali lagi Xiu Min melihat sekelilingnya. Benar-benar seperti rumah yang telah lama tidak di tinggali. Di sana-sini banyak debu yang menempel.

Dan tanpa sengaja, Xiu Min mencium aroma. Aroma tidak sedap. Bau karat. Xiu Min putuskan untuk melihat lebih ke dalam rumah ini –karena sudah terlanjur masuk.

Xiu Min berjalan dengan hati-hati. Hingga ia berada di ruang tengah rumah tua itu. Dia melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada yang aneh. Lalu dia beranjak ke ruangan lain. Satu per satu ruangan yang berada di lantai 1 sudah ia lihat. Tapi tidak ada yang aneh. Hingga ia masuk ke sebuah lorong. Bau karat yang tadi ia cium makin menyengat. Rasa penasarannya semakin membuncah.

Dengan agak berlari kecil ia menyusuri lorong itu, dan langkahnya terhenti seketika. Matanya membulat sempurna beserta embun air mata yang sudah agak merabunkan pandangannya dengan mulut menganga yang sekarang ia tutupi dengan salah satu tangannya. Ia mencoba menopang berat tubuhnya. Dia merutuki kakinya yang tiba-tiba lemas melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tapi dia mencoba tetap kuat. Di dekatinya sebuah pintu coklat berdebu di lorong itu. Lalu dia berjongkok. Isakan-isakan kecil mulai lolos dari bibir tipisnya. Hingga saking tertekannya(?) dia berlutut di depan seonggok… Ah, atau lebih tepatnya sesosok manusia dengan kulit pucat terbaring tak bergerak di lantai depan pintu berwarna coklat berdebu itu.

"Baek Hyun~ah…" panggil Xiu Min lirih. Beberapa bulir air mata telah jatuh di pipi _chubby_-nya. 'Jika di sini ada Chennie mungkin aku akan lebih tenang' pikiknya. " Baek Hyun~ah, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Hiks…" lirih Xiu Min seraya terisak. Salah satu tangannya mengusap poni Baek Hyun lembut. Bulu kuduknya serasa merinding saat kulit tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit kening Baek Hyun yang sekarang. Yang jauh lebih dingin dari es musim dingin.

Xiu Min menarik tangannya dan menatap pintu coklat berdebu di hadapannya. Dia masih penasaran. Jika Baek Hyun di sini, berarti Chan Yeol juga ada di sini, yang jelas-jelas sudah ia lihat langsung memang Chan Yeol masuk ke rumah tua ini dan dia tidak melihat Chan Yeol di ruangan mana pun tadi. Kecuali… pintu ruangan yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Xiu Min bangkit dari berlututnya. Dan tanpa mempedulikan celananya yang kotor, ia melangkah menuju pintu coklat berdebu itu.

CKLEK!

Xiu Min membuka pintu itu perlahan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia…

"Chan Yeol~ah!" teriaknya tak percaya. Lagi-lagi bulir bening itu turun dengan deras di pipinya. Dia jatuh terduduk sekarang dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia sudah melihat 2 orang teman yang mereka cari selama ini mati dengan keadaan tragis seperti ini. Xiu Min menangis sejadinya di depan jasad Chan Yeol.

Hingga musik itu terdengar lagi di telinganya. Xiu Min mendadak menghentikan isakannya. Ia menghapus air matanya kasar dan segera bangkit. Lalu berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu. Mencari sumber musik itu. Dia yakin ada seseorang di balik ini semua. Dan menurutnya, jika ia dapat mengetahui sumber musik ini, berarti pelakunya tidak jauh dari sana.

Xiu Min mengelilingi lagi rumah itu. Kali ini ia sampai mencari sumber suara itu hingga lantai 2 rumah tua itu. Tapi nihil. Dia bingung. Suaranya ada dimana-mana, di setiap ruangan yang ada di rumah tua itu. Hingga Xiu Min sampai di ruang dapur di rumah tua itu. Musiknya berhenti lagi. Ntah kenapa musik itu serasa mempermainkannya juga mengendalikannya. Xiu Min mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah meja yang berada di dapur itu. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi pikirannya kalut, dan dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tidak ada orang di rumah tua ini, selain dia dan 2 jasad temannya itu.

Pandangan Xiu Min beralih menatap lurus kedapan dengan pandangan kosong banyak pikiran(?). Hingga secerca(?) cahaya putih, menyilaukan matanya. Seingatnya ini sudah malam. Di tambah penerangan minim di sini tidak mungkin bisa ada cahaya.

Xiu Min menoleh ke sumber cahaya. Tapi cahaya itu malah menghilang. Xiu Min mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya. Mungkin saja benar ada cahaya di sana yang bisa ia gunakan sekarang.

SREK!

SREK!

Xiu Min semakin penasaran dengan apa yang ada di pojok ruangan yang gelapnya tak sembarangan.

"Annyeong?" ucap Xiu Min pelan. Mungkin saja ada orang di sana. Hingga sebuah benda dengan cepatnya mengarah pada Xiu Min membuat dia tidak bisa mengelak. Xiu Min sempat berteriak karena terkejut dan…

JRASS! BRUK!

"Aaaarrrggh…!" pekik Xiu Min keras dengan nada menahan sakit. Karena benda tadi, dia terhuyung ke samping, membuatnya terjatuh dari meja dan sekarang terbaring di lantai dapur yang berdebu nan dingin. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" Xiu Min terbatuk dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Darah segar mulai tercium lagi di rumah itu.

"_**Apa akan ada selanjutnya?**_" tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatannya tentang perkataan Se Hun membuatnya tersenyum miring.

'Kau benar Se Hun. Jadi, siapa selanjutnya?' batin Xiu Min di tengah ke sadarannya hingga beberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya mulai mendingin, kulitnya mulai pucat, denyut nadinya dan detak jantungnya mulai berhenti, nafasnya menghilang dan matanya tertutup rapat. Hanya bibirnya saja yang masih memerah. Semerah darah. Darah yang di akibatkan oleh pisau dapur yang cukup besar juga panjang yang menghujam mulut Xiu Min dengan cepat –benda tadi. Perih. Tentu, saja. Xiu Min tak dapat berbicara. Tangannya memegangi tenggorokkanya yang terasa terbakar. Sakit. Tapi darah terus menetes dari mulutnya.

**ΩΩΩ**

**A/n: Hiiiy…! Merinding bikinnya. Mana rumah lagi sepi. Shi takut. #PelukBabyPanTao# #DiCipokPisoAmaReader# Nih udh update. Update ngebut mksdnya. Karena baru aja beres bikin ini. ._.**

**Dan bwt, "Ayp": Tebakannya bnr, bgt! Tdnya, setelah ketauan mau langsung ganti alur. Perombakan konsep secara mendadak, karna pasti gk seru donk, karna kita udh tau korban selanjutnya. Tapi udh terlanjur bikin setengahnya. Yaudah. Semoga suka dengan kematian Xiu Min Hyung kali ini. *Aduh, bahasanya~ T_T* #DiJedotinReader#**

**Review, please… ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Title: Music Box**

**Author: Lee Shikuni**

**Genre: Crime, mistery**

**Archip: drabble, sad ending, yaoi**

**Cast: -All members EXO**

** -And OC**

**Warning: GJ, Typho(s), RnR, please… DLDR!**

**A/n:**** Review udh di bls semua. Jeosonghamnida, yg biasanya update tiap mlm, jd bru update skrg. Shi kehabisan ide. Soalnya, Xiu Min Hyung udh 'good bye'. Pdhl Xiu Min Hyung sendiri di sni jd kuncinya bwt membuka semua 'pintu'. Dan gtw knp Shi bwt Xiu Min Hyung mati. ._. ok, ope U like it. Happy reading…~**

**AUTHOR POV**

Seorang namja tampan sedang berdiam diri di salah satu bangku halaman belakang sekolahnya. Hari sudah sore. Bahkan sekolahnya sekarang sudah sepi. Tapi dirinya tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk pulang.

PLUK!

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Namja tampan itu menoleh, dan mendapati seorang namja tinggi berambut _blonde_, tengah tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Kris Hyung? Kau belum pulang? Kukira kalian semua sudah pulang" ucap namja tampan itu sembari terus menatap wajah temannya itu. Namja yang di panggil 'Kris' itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah sang namja tampan.

"Belum. Aku dan Tao-er belum pulang. Maksudku, kami baru saja mau pulang setelah ada urusan sedikit di sekolah" jawab Kris tenang. Yang mendapat jawaban hanya manggut-manggut mengerti. Tapi mukanya jadi lebih murung, ketimbang tadi yang expresinya datar(?). "Memikirkan sesuatu? Apa… itu Xiu Min-_ge_?" terka Kris. Yang di lempari pertanyaan hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aku merindukannya, Hyung. Xiu Min Hyung eoddie?" tanya sang namja tampan ntah pada siapa.

"Tenanglah, Chen-er… Aku yakin Xiu Min-_ge_ akan baik-baik, saja" jawab Kris seraya menenangkan temannya itu.

"Baik-baik saja bagaimana di saat keadaan mengatakan sebaliknya?" tanya Chen. Kris hanya terdiam memandangnya. "Hyung kan tahu, akhir-akhir ini banyak teman-teman kita yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba ntah kemana dan karena apa. Bagaimana jika Xiu Min Hyung juga begitu? Buktinya, hari ini ia tidak sekolah. Dan bahkan tak mengabari salah satu dari kita sama sekali. Seongsaengnim pun tak tahu kenapa Xiu Min Hyung tidak sekolah. Kejadian ini pernah terjadi bukan pada Baek Hyun Hyung?" sembur Chen dengan luapan emosinya. Jika dia tidak ingat dia adalah seorang namja, mungkin dia sudah menangis dari tadi. Kris merangkul Chen lembut, berharap namja yang ada di depannya ini bisa tenang sedikit.

"Ssshh… Uljima, Chen-er… Uljima…" ucap Kris pelan di telinga Chen. Beberapa detik kemudian Chen mulai merasa tenang dan lebih baik. Apa yang mengganjal di hatinya sudah dia keluarkan. Tapi, tentu saja tidak untuk bagian 'merindukkan-sang-kekasih'. Dia masih sangat merindukkan Xiu Min Hyung-nya.

**ΩΩΩ**

Malam ini, ke 9 namja tampan tengah menyantap makan malamnya di kediaman keluarga Kim, rumah teman mereka yang hilang tadi pagi. Kim Min Seok, atau yang biasa di panggil Xiu Min, bersama dengan Eomma Xiu Min.

"Jadi benar-benar tidak pulang, ne?" monolog Lay dengan suara kecil.

"Hyung, apa tidak sebaiknya kita lapor pada poilisi? Ini aneh" usul Su Ho semangat.

"Polisi? Apa tidak apa-apa? Seperti katamu tadi, ini aneh" jawab Kris ringan.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" gumam D.O.

"Kenapa tidak kita coba cari sendiri saja di rumah tua itu?" saran Se Hun. Semua memandanginya.

"Apa tidak terlalu beresiko?" tanya Kris.

"Kenapa tidak di coba saja dahulu usulan Su Ho-er?" tanya Lu Han menyetujui saran Su Ho. Su Ho tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Benar mau di coba?" tanya Kris lagi.

**ΩΩΩ**

9 orang namja tengah merenung di sebuah taman kota malam ini. Mereka tengah sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kalian dengar sendiri, kan? Ini benar-benar aneh" ucap Kris memulai pembicaraan.

2 hari yang lalu mereka melapor pada polisi dan meminta polisi-polisi itu menyelidiki rumah tua itu. Dan apa yang mereka terima setelah 2 hari menunggu hasil penyelidikkan itu?

"Tidak ada jejak kaki sama sekali di dalam rumah itu. Tidak ada korban atau pun orang di dalam sana. Benar-benar seperti rumah lama yang tidak pernah di sentuh" ucap Su Ho yang mengulang perkataan para polisi itu tadi sore. Aneh. Padahal 3 teman mereka sudah hilang ntah kemana semenjak Chan Yeol masuk ke dalam rumah tua itu.

"Kalau begitu, Chan Yeol-_ge_ kemana? Bukankah Xiu Min-_ge_ bilang jika Chan Yeol-_ge_ jelas-jelas masuk ke dalam rumah tua itu?" tanya Tao heran.

"Itu dia. Kemana Chan Yeol-er?" monolog Kris frustasi.

**ΩΩΩ**

Ke esokkan harinya, 9 namja itu mengikuti saran Se Hun. Setelah semua urusan mereka semua di sekolah sudah selesai, mereka segera pergi ke rumah tua itu. Itu berarti, malam sudah menjelang. Bahkan langit sudah terlihat gelap, namun masih ada cahaya oranye di ujung langit sana.

Merasa bertanggung jawab, Kris berjalan paling depan dan di temani di sebelahnya sang kekasih –Tao. Sesampainya mereka di depan gerbang rumah tua itu, mereka semua terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Hingga Kris mulai mencoba untuk membuka pagar rumah tua itu.

"Ah, macet. Sepertinya macet. Apa macet?" gumam Kris.

"Ada apa, _Ge_?" tanya Tao dengan tatapan herannya.

"Pagarnya macet" jawab Kris.

"Apa karena pagar besi itu sudah berkarat, jadi macet?" monolog Su Ho.

"Kenapa puisng-pusing memikirkan itu? Kenapa kita tidak panjat saja pagarnya?" usul Se Hun. Semua namja itu melihat kearah ujung pagar yang di atas. Lu Han menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa. Ujung pagarnya runcing. Tidak akan bisa masuk dengan mudah" ujar Lu Han, semua mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu tiba-tiba Chen melihat jalan kecil di samping rumah tua itu.

"Kenapa tidak kita coba saja lewat pintu belakang rumah ini? Di sana ada jalan kecil. Semoga saja tidak buntu" usul Chen.

"Baiklah. Kita akan bagi 2 kelompok. Aku, Su Ho, Chen, Se Hun, dan Kai akan masuk ke sana. Yang lainnya tetap di sini" perintah Kris. Dan yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Sesuai perintah Kris, para seme itu pun masuk ke dalam jalan kecil itu. Sampai di ujung jalan itu, mereka melihat belokkan, dan menemukan sebuah pintu. Kris yang berada di depan mencoba membukanya. Tapi hingga di dobrak sekeras apa pun, dia tidak dapat membukanya. Akhirnya Kris memerintahkan semuanya untuk kembali.

Dan semuanya menurut, kecuali Chen. Dia masih penasaran dan heran, kenapa pintu yang sudah terlihat lapuk itu sulit untuk di buka. Chen menatap kepergian teman-temannya yang sepertinya tak menyadari bahwa dia tak ikut bersama dengan mereka.

Chen mulai melangkah pelan mendekati pintu itu dan dia mencoba untuk mendorong pintu lapuk itu agak keras.

CLEK!

Terbuka! Mata Chen terbelalak kaget. Karena ini sangat mudah dari pada dia melihat usaha Kris untuk membuka pintu ini. Chen berniat kembali pada teman-temannya, tapi sebuah suara menginteruspinya. Itu… sebuah musik. Musik klasik yang sungguh nyaman di dengar di telinga. Tanpa sadar, kakinya mulai melangkah masuk mengikuti musik itu.

BLAM!

Dan pintu pun tertutup.

"Hei, kalian dengar sesuatu? Kalian dengar sebuah suara?" tanya Lu Han yang mendengar sesuatu dari gendang telinganya. Lay, Tao, dan D.O mencoba memperjelas pendengaran mereka.

"Wae geurae?" tanya sebuah suara. Para uke itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Itu para seme mereka.

"Apa kalian dengar sesuatu? Itu sebuah nada, kan?" setelah Lu Han mengatakan itu, ke-7 namja lain mulai mendengarkan apa yang di dengar Lu Han. "Suaranya sangat memekakkan telinga. Mengganggu sekali" komentar Lu Han.

"Berasal dari mana suara ini?" tanya Lay ntah pada siapa.

"Rumah tua itu mungkin" jawab Se Hun.

"Ne, aku mendengarnya. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita pulang? Gendang telinga kita bisa pecah jika berada di sini terus" saran D.O.

"Ne. lagi pula hari sudah gelap" tambah Lu Han.

"Baiklah" ucap Kris menyetujui. Dan mereka pun berniat melangkah pulang.

BRAK!

Sebuah suara benda terjatuh dengan cukup keras menginterupsi pergerakan mereka. Suara yang memekakkan telinga mereka itu berhenti. Mereka semua menoleh kembali ke rumah tua itu karena tadi sudah sempat berbalik untuk pulang.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Tao dengan nada suara bergetar dan memegang kemeja sekolah yang di pakai Kris dengan sangat erat. Kris hanya dapat memeluk namjachingu-nya, berharap dia bisa tenang dahulu.

"Berasal dari rumah itu, ne?" tanya Se Hun, yang mencoba menenangkan Lu Han –namjachingu-nya, dengan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Eh? Mana Chen Hyung, eoh?!" jerit Kai panik saat tidak menemukan sosok Chen di sekitar mereka.

"Eh?!" semua orang yang di sana jadi ikut terkejut dengan jeritan Kai.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa, Chen-er tidak ada? Astaga… bukankah kau tadi berjalan bersamanya Kai-er?" tanya Kris mencoba meredam emosinya. Kai mengangguk.

"Tadinya sih, iya. Tapi sekarang Chen Hyung tidak ada. Kemana dia?" tanya Kai dengan nada suara yang masih panik.

"Apa mungkin tertinggal di jalan kecil itu?" tanya Se Hun.

"Lalu kenapa ia tidak kembali?" tanya Su Ho. Se Hun mengedikkan bahunya. Lalu dengan serentak, mereka menoleh kearah jalan kecil tadi.

DEG!

Seketika mata mereka membulat.

"Tidak mungkin…" gumam Kai tidak percaya. Jalan itu tidak ada. Menghilang seperti menutup kembali. Tidak ada jalan kecil di sana. Tidak ada jalan kecil yang tadi di lewati oleh mereka. Di samping rumah tua itu hanya ada rumah lain. Lalu Se Hun mendekat dengan wajah masih syok. Lalu dia mengetuk dinding itu pelan.

TUK! TUK! TUK!

"Dinding? Dinding? Ini dinding? Hanya dindingkah?" Bukankah…" perkataan Se Hun menggantung. Dan semua yang ada di sana tahu kelanjutan kalimat itu.

"Apa mungkin Chen Hyung terperangkap di dalam sana?" tanya Kai ntah pada siapa sembari menatap dinding yang berhadapan dengan Se Hun.

"Atau mungkin… di sana?" kali ini monolog Su Ho sembari mengarahkan pandangannya kearah rumah tua di hadapan mereka. "Tadi suara keras itu berasal dari sana, kan? Jangan-jangan, itu Chen~ah" ujar Su Ho.

"Tidak mungkin. Bukankah tadi pintunya tidak bisa di buka?" tanya Kai masih dengan nada panik. Dan Kris mengisyaratkan semuanya untuk tenang.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita tidak bisa masuk ke dalam" tanya Lay. Semua Nampak berpikir. Mereka tidak mungkin pulang begitu saja. Setidaknya, mereka harus membawa Chen kembali. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain.

"Meminta bantuan?" gumam Lu Han dengan nada bergetar. Kris menggeleng.

"Tidak mungkin" jawab Kris.

**TBC~**

**AUTHOR POV END**

**A/n: Eotthe? Masih kurang panjang? Sekali lagi jeosonghamnida baru update skrg. Modem mendadak abis. Ah, review, please… ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Title: Music Box**

**Author: Lee Shikuni**

**Genre: Crime, mistery**

**Archip: drabble, sad ending, yaoi**

**Cast: -All members EXO**

** -And OC**

**Warning: GJ, Typho(s), RnR, please… DLDR!**

**A/n:**

**AUTHOR POV**

Ke-8 namja tampan tengah merenung di halaman belakang sekolah mereka. Sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri. Terutama insiden-insiden teman-teman mereka yang menghilang dengan tiba-tiba dan dengan cara yang misterius.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dan apa yang harus kita lakukan" ujar Kris memecah keheningan.

"Apa ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan mereka?" tanya Se Hun polos. Tapi dalam sorot matanya begitu dalam perasaan kehilangan ke-4 teman mereka sekarang. Kris yang melihat itu hanya dapat tersenyum miris(?) padanya.

"Bagaimana jika ini merambat? Aku sebagai yang paling tua sekarang merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa melalukan apa pun untuk kalian mau pun untuk teman-teman kita yang hilang sekarang" keluh Lu Han. Dan Se Hun berusaha menenangkannya.

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk menghentikan ini?" celetuk Lay. Yang lain memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Apa kalian yakin ini semua hanya terjadi pada kita?" tanya Kris.

"Sepertinya begitu" jawab Se Hun.

"Mungkin" tambah D.O.

"Kita tidak punya petunjuk apa pun untuk menghentikannya" ujar Kris.

"Kecuali jika kita masuk ke rumah tua itu" gumam Su Ho. Sayangnya, yang lain terlanjur mendengarnya dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Su Ho.

"Urutannya acak" gumam D.O dengan lirih. Hingga tidak ada yang mendengarnya kecuali Kai yang berada di sampingnya, menoleh dengan tatapan tak mengerti pada D.O. sedang D.O menatap tidak mengerti pada Su Ho.

"Jangan nekad Su Ho-er" peringat Kris.

"Kami tidak mau kehilanganmu juga" lirih Lu Han.

"Apa bisa kita teliti dari awal? Mungkin kita akan dapat petunjuk. Pertama dari Chan Yeol Hyung. Lalu merambat pada Baek Hyun Hyung. Xiu Min Hyung, dan sekarang Chen Hyung. Dan ada hubungannya dengan musik yang memekakkan telinga kita kurasa" jelas Se Hun panjang+lebar. Yang lain memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Mau diurutkan berdasarkan apa? Target selanjutnya saja kita tidak tahu" ujar Kai. Se Hun terdiam dengan pikirannya yang kacau, juga kebingungan yang ia buat sendiri. Niatnya hanya meluruskan insiden yang sudah terjadi.

"Semoga saja bukan kita" gumam Kris.

**ΩΩΩ**

Su Ho baru saja pulang larut malam ini. Mereka berkumpul hingga larut. Mungkin karena terlalu frustasi dengan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpa mereka akhir-akhir ini.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Su Ho terus saja memikirkan tentang suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari rumah itu. Saat sudah berada di rumah pun, dia hanya menatap kosong jendela kamarnya sembari melihat langit malam. Dia merindukan kelengkapan teman-temannya. Mereka terlalu istimewa untuk menghilang(?). Karena tidak mau pikirannya semakin campur aduk yang bisa saja membuat kepalanya pusing seketika, dia memilih untuk tidur. Mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

**ΩΩΩ**

Su Ho terbangun. Dia melihat jam dinding di kamarnya. Pukul 2 dini hari. Dan nafasnya memburu juga keringat bercucuran di tubuhnya. Dia baru saja bermimpi buruk bahwa Kris akan masuk ke dalam rumah tua itu. Ia mencoba menghentikannya tapi dia malah terbanting kejurang(?) yang dalam hingga ia terbangun sekarang.

Su Ho segera meraih ponselnya dan mencari kontak nama 'Kris Hyung', meski ia tidak yakin orang yang bernama lengkap 'Wu Yi Fan' itu akan mengangkatnya saat waktu tidur, setidaknya dia ingin memastikan dahulu mimpinya tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Beberapa nada sambung terdengar. Tapi tak juga di jawab dari seberang sana. Su Ho semakin gelisah, hingga akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mematikan sambungannya. Lalu mengirim pesan yang berisi menanyakan kadaan Kris. Setelah selesai, Su Ho membanting ponselnya ke sampingnya. Lalu mulai mengatur nafasnya. Bayangan-bayangan mimpinya seperti menari-nari di matanya.

Tapi setelah itu, dia malah makin gelisah. Dan sekarang keputusannya sudah bulat. Dia bangun dari tidurnya dan segera menyambar jaket kulit cokelatnya. Dengan perlahan dia keluar dari kamarnya, lalu mengendap-endap hingga keluar lewat pintu utama. Untung ke-2 orang tuanya tidak terganggu. Setelah berhasil keluar, yang ada di pikiran Su Ho hanyalah memastikan Kris tidak ada di sekitar rumah tua itu sekarang. Meski merasa mustahil Kris ada di sana. Tapi dia tetap ingin melihat buktinya. Toh ini tidak akan lama.

Masih dengan memakai piyama tidurnya, Su Ho berlari menghalau udara dingin yang menyapa kulit putihnya. Yah, udara memang dingin, tapi di dalam tubuhnya ia merasa panas tak karuan.

Hingga ia tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari rumah itu Su Ho memelankan langkahnya, dan berhenti beberapa meter dari seorang namja yang tengah memperhatikan rumah tua itu. Su Ho mengernyitkan dahinya.

'Tidak mungkin…' batin Su Ho. "Kris Hyung?" sapa Su Ho memastikan jika orang itu benar orang yang ia cari, meski keinginan hatinya berkata sebaliknya. Namja itu menoleh dan terlihat terkejut mendapati salah satu temannya dini hari begini ada di sini. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hyung?" tanya Su Ho dan perlahan mendekati Kris.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Kris dengan tatapan aneh juga padanya.

"Aku… Aku hanya memastikan sesuatu yang harusnya ini tidak terjadi" jawab Su Ho seadanya. Kris menatapnya tak mengerti. "Kenapa Hyung belum pulang? Kenapa Hyung tidak pulang? Ini sudah dini hari. Sudah berapa lama Hyung ada di sini? Memangnya Ahjumma dan Ahjussi tidak mencari? Kenapa tidak menjawab telponku? Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? Jangan buat kami khawatir" ucap Su Ho panjang lebar menjabarkan seberapa khawatirnya ia dari nada bicaranya.

"Dari kita bubar tadi aku memang di sini. Dan… ntah kenapa aku ingin lewat sini meski jalan kerumahku jadi memutar karena lewat sini, dan di akhiri aku terdiam menatap rumah tua itu. Tapi sungguh, Su Ho-er, aku tidak mendengar apa pun. Getar pesan masuk, atau pun nada dering ponsel. Aku tidak mendengar dan merasakan apa pun" jawab Kris sembari merangkul Su Ho supaya dia tenang. Dapat Kris rasakan baju Su Ho yang basah karena keringat meski terbalut jaket juga nafasnya yang masih memburu. Kris mengelus-elus punggu Su Ho supaya dia tenang dan beralih meraih ponselnya untuk memastikan. Dan ternyata benar. 1 panggilan tak terjawab dan 1 pesan dari Su Ho. "Kau demam Su Ho-er? Kenapa sepertinya bajumu basah?" tanya Kris mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ani. Aku hanya bermimpi buruk. Makanya aku kesini untuk memastikan setelah mencoba menghubungimu" jawab Su Ho.

"Sampai seperti ini? Memang kau bermimpi buruk seperti apa hingga kau harus memastikan keluar, dan kesini sekarang juga?" tanya Kris penasaran. Su Ho terdiam sejenak.

"Aku bermimpi Kris Hyung akan masuk ke dalam rumah tua itu. Aku mencoba menghentikanmu tapi aku malah terbanting kejurang(?) yang dalam hingga aku terbangun. Saat sampai di sini, aku sudah terkajut setengah mati menemuka Hyung ada di sini. Kupikir mimpiku akan jadi kenyataan" jawab Su Ho.

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang lebih baik kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu" ucap Kris tenang.

"Ani. Hyung pulang saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagi pula ini sudah pagi. Hyung harus segera pulang dan istirahat, kan? Besok masih ada jadwal sekolah. Aku sudah istirahat sebelumnya" tolak Su Ho lembut. Mendengar itu, Kris tidak dapat membantah. Dia tidak mau bertengkar dulu dengan Su Ho sekarang, dan memang dia lelah.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, Su Ho-er" pamit Kris yang mendapat anggukan dan senyum _angelic_ dari Su Ho.

"Nado~" ucap Su Ho lirih.

Suho terus memperhatikan Kris hingga menghilang di perempatan depan. Lalu melihat kesebelah kirinya. Rumah tua itu terlihat sangat besar dan menyeramkan dari sebelumnya menurut Su Ho. Ntah karena di dukung cahaya yang minim. Karena meski pukul 3 di sebut pagi, tapi matahari belum nampak ingin muncul.

Lama ia memperhatikan rumah itu, hingga sebuah musik terdengar di telinganya. Musik yang begitu menghanyutkan dan sangat nyaman di dengar. Tapi Su Ho masih terjaga. Perlahan dia mencoba masuk rumah tua itu. Niatannya mendapat sedikit petunjuk untuk teman-temannya nanti pagi.

Setelah berhasil masuk kedalam rumah tua itu tanpa rasa takut, Su Ho masih melihat sekitar untuk waspada dengan masih alunan musik itu terdengar. Su Ho menatap sekeliling rumah itu. Ruangan yang di tempatinya, mungkin semacam ruang tamu. Yah~ Dan jangan lupakan debu dimana-mana.

Karena masih penasaran, Su Ho mencoba berkeliling. Dan ntah kenapa dia tertarik pada sebuah lorong di sebelah kanan ruang tengah rumah itu. Setelah menyusurinya, dia sama terkejutnya seperti Xiu Min waktu itu. 2 sosok namja yang ia rindukan tergolek tak bernyawa di hadapannya.

'Itu Chan Yeol Hyung dan Baek Hyun Hyung!' batinnya menjerit. Karena tidak kuat dengan pemandangan di depannya, ia segera berbalik pergi, meski matanya sudah tertutupi kabut air mata yang bisa jatuh kapan saja.

Otaknya mulai berpikir lagi. Saking kerasnya berpikir dan terlalu syok dengan apa yang ia lihat, ia sampai tidak menyadari jika musik itu sudah berhenti. Dia berpikir, jika BaekYeol Couple ada di sini, mungkin Chen dan Xiu Min juga ada di sini. Dan ntah insting dari mana, ia berlari kearah dapur. Dan lagi-lagi dia terkejut. Bahkan hampir meneriaki nama salah satu teman mereka yang hilang.

'Xiu Min Hyung! Oh, God! Apa yang sudah terjadi di rumah ini? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?' batin Su Ho lagi. Lagi, ia berlari keluar dari dapur berharap bisa melihat Chen Hyung di lain ruangan atau berharap bisa bertemu Chen nanti pagi di sekolah tanpa kekurangan di tubuhnya. _Atau… malah kau yang akan mengurangi jumlah temanmu, Su Ho._

Su Ho agak mengatur nafasnya saat sampai lagi di ruang tengah rumah itu. Dia berhenti sejenak di sana. Mengusap keringat juga air matanya yang sudah membendung dengan gerakan kasar.

Dan lagi-lagi dia tertarik pada sebuah lorong di sebelah kiri ruang tengah. Dia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya untuk melangkah ke sana. Ingin melihat isi lorong itu yang mungkin dia akan temukan sebuah ruangan. Sedari tadi otaknya terus menyimpan apa yang ia lihat. Garis besarnya, seluruh teman-temanya yang hilang sudah meninggalkan mereka dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Dia hanya tinggal memastikan Chen tidak di sini.

Langkahnya semakin pelan saat melihat sebuah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Di dalamnya benar-benar gelap. Dan lorong yang ia masuki ini sangat pengap, tidak seperti lorong yang tadi, yang masih memiliki 2 jendela sebagai fentilasi udara.

Matanya mengernyit saat melihat ke bawah pintu itu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di sana. Seperti… sepatu? Su Ho semakin mencoba untuk mempertajam penglihatannya di tengah lorong dengan gelap yang temaram(?) ini.

KRIEETT….

Su Ho mencoba membuka pintu itu. Agak sulit membukanya karena ada yang mengganjalnya, yang Su Ho pikir itu hanya sebuah sepatu.

Setelah pintu terbuka ia melihat sekeliling ruangan itu. Gelap. Dia mulai berjalan masuk ke ruangan itu. Tapi dia tetap tak bisa melihat apa isi ruangannya yang ia kira itu kosong. Kakinya semakin melangkah masuk tanpa sadar, dan tak sengaja menyenggol sesuatu yang cukup keras dan berat.

Su Ho menundukkan kepalanya berniat untuk melihat apa yang ia senggol. Mungkin… semacam petunjuk? Dan saat matanya mencoba mempertajam penglihatannya kembali, dia mulai merasa aneh, ada benda yang berbentu persegi –Ia rasa—dan ukurannya cukup besar. Su Ho merundukkan dirinya di dekat benda persegi yang sudah usang dan di penuhi debu itu, lalu menyentuhnya. Beberapa debu menempel di jari-jarinya. Lalu dia mengernyit. Di ketuknya benda persegi itu.

TUK! TUK! TUK!

Rasanya benda ini tak asing. Lalu Su Ho menyelusuri sebelah kanan benda persegi itu dan menemukan seonggok baju. Eh? Baju? Su Ho terus menelusurinya hingga berhenti pada sepatu yang mengganjal pintu.

Dan setelah sedikit berpikirin di keremangan(?) cahaya, Su Ho terlonjak kaget hingga ia jatuh terduduk. Perlahan air mata yang tadi sudah hilang mulai menuruni pipinya. Dengan mulut menganga ia melihat 'seonggok pakaian' itu yang ternyata adalah salah satu temannya yang terakhir menghilang –Setelah dia sadar jika itu Chen.

"C-Chen Hyung…" lirih Su Ho.

Keadaannya… sangat mengenaskan menurut Su Ho. Posisi Chen tengkurap, dengan kaki yang agak menghalangi pintu. Tapi kepalanya… kepalanya… ntah hilang kemana. Ntah hancur di bawah benda persegi ini yang tenyata adalah oven yang tak bisa di ragukan lagi beratnya, dan sakitnya jika terkenal kepala. Dan Su Ho memprediksikan bahwa kepala Chen pasti hancur saat ia membuka pintu ini dan ntah bagaimana tiba-tiba oven ini jatuh tepat di kepalanya. Kira-kiranya, itulah yang terjadi pada Chen.

Dia tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa penghuni rumah lama menyimpan ovennya di atas pintu seperti itu? Usil sekali dia?

Tiba-tiba ingatan Su Ho kembali pada saat ia membaca keterangan polisi tentang keadaan rumah ini.

"_Tidak ada jejak kaki sama sekali di dalam rumah itu. Tidak ada korban atau pun orang di dalam sana. Benar-benar seperti rumah lama yang tidak pernah di sentuh_"

Dan ini tidak mungkin. Sedang dia sekarang jelas-jelas melihat 4 jasad teman-temannya yang menghilang. Tidak. Dia harus pergi dari sini, dan memberitahu teman-temannya.

Su Ho bangun dari lamunannya, lalu menghapus air matanya kasar. Dia berlari secepat yang ia bisa hingga sampai ke pintu utama rumah tua ini. Lagi-lagi alunan musik terdengar di telinganya saat ia keluar dari ruangan tadi. Firasatnya buruk.

JLEB!

Baru saja ia mencapai gagang pintunya, ia menghentikan pergerakannya. _Atau terhentikan_? Musik pun berangsur berhenti mengalun dan membuat keheningan di campur bau karat yang menyeruak kembali di rumah itu.

Coba kita lihat, apa yang terjadi. Sebuah panah, atau mungkin bisa Shi sebut tombak yang cukup panjang menusuk punggung bagian kirinya. Dan merusak tulang iganya hingga berhasil membuat jantungnya keluar dari tempatnya dan tertancap di pintu utama. Seketika itu juga Su Ho kehilangan nafas terakhirnya, tanpa bisa mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya. Dan jasadnya tergantung dengan posisi berdiri di tanah yang hanya bergantung pada tombak yang cukup kuat itu untuk menopang tubuhnya yang kini sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

_Sudah kukatakan. Kau yang akan mengurangi sendiri jumlah teman-temanmu, menjadi 7 orang!_

**ΩΩΩ**

"Kalian melihat Su Ho-er?" tanya Kris saat jam istirahat di kanti sekolah mereka. Bertanya pada 6 orang di depannya yang dengan kompaknya sedang mengunyah makanan. Dan ke-6 orang itu menggeleng kompak. "Dari pagi?" tanya Kris lagi. Dan mereka mengangguk. "Kemana dia?" gumam Kris. 'Tak ada informasi, tak ada sosoknya. Kuharap yang kami takutkan tak terjadi. Atau jangan-jangan…' batin Kris kacau.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**TBC~**

**A/n: Eotthe? Masih kurang panjang? Jeosonghamnida klo FF-nya gk horror atau gada serem2nya sama sekali. Dan pas bgt bagian ini, Shi hampir aja bingung mau bikin cra bunuh Su Ho Hyung yg sadis gmn. ._. #DiBantaiEXO-L# Gamsahamnida udh bca. Review, please… ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Title: Music Box**

**Author: Lee Shikuni**

**Genre: Crime, mistery**

**Archip: drabble, sad ending, yaoi**

**Cast: -All members EXO**

** -And OC**

**Warning: GJ, Typho(s), RnR, please… DLDR!**

**A/n:**** Gamsahamnida bwt yg udh review… ^^ Jeosonghamnida baru next skrg. Shi bru bsa nulis skrg. Sibuk soalnya, persiapan UN kls 9. Tugas numpuk. xP. Oh, happy reading… ^^**

**AUTHOR POV**

6 orang namja tengah berkumpul di halaman belakang sekolahnya. Padahal keadaan sekolah sudah sepi karena ini sudah waktunya pulang. Tapi mereka tetap berada di sekolah. Membicarakan sesuatu.

"Ada yang dapat kabar dari Su Ho Hyung?" tanya Se Hun polos. 4 orang lain menggeleng. Kecuali seorang.

"Kata Ahjumma, Su Ho-Gege menghilang saat pagi hari. Dia tidak di kamarnya. Dan dia meninggalkan ponselnya. Dan, orang yang terakhir kali dia hubungi adalah -"

"Oh, ya. Kris-gege dimana?" ucapan Lay terpotong oleh Tao yang celingukan mencari namjachingu-nya.

"-Kris-ge" lanjut Lay.

"Kris Hyung?" tanya Se Hun. Lay mengangguk. 'Apa mungkin Kris Hyung tau, dimana Su Ho Hyung berada?' pikir Se Hun.

"Apa kalian melihat Kris-gege saat pulang sekolah?" beo Tao lagi, karena tidak mendapat respon tadi. Yang lain menggeleng lemas.

**ΩΩΩ**

Seorang namja tengah memandang sebuah rumah tua di sore hari yang sudah agak mendung ini. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Angin dingin pun tak membuatnya berpikir untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Dia tetap berdiri di depan rumah tua itu dengan pandangan intens.

"Su Ho-er, apa mungkin kau masuk ke dalam? Bukankah, kau berjanji padaku untuk pulang?" gumam namja itu –Kris.

Perlahan kaki panjangnya melangkah mendekati pagar. Salah satu tangannya menyentuh pagar berkarat itu, dan kepalanya di tundukkan pasrah. Ntah apa yang ia pikirkan, membuatnya diam di sini dalam waktu lama, padahal niatnya hanya untuk membuktikan Su Ho tidak di sini. Tapi kan, belum tentu Su Ho masuk ke dalam rumah tua itu. Mungkin saja dia sedang sakit di rumahnya karena kejadian pagi buta tadi. Udara cukup dingin kan, saat itu?

Kris berpikir unuk pergi ke rumah Su Ho untuk mengeceknya sekalian menjenguk jika memang benar Su Ho sakit. Badannya sudah berbalik dan langkahnya akan baru di mulai hingga sebuah alunan musik terdengar di telinganya.

'Indah sekali… Musik dari mana ini?' batin Kris, lalu menoleh ke rumah tua itu.

Seperti terhipnotis, dengan reflex badannya berbalik lagi menghadap rumah tua itu dan berjalan perlahan menuju rumah itu. Pandangannya kosong. Sesuatu dari alunan musik itu seperti membisikkannya sesuatu. Seperti… kalimat-kalimat penenang mungkin. Tapi ini hanya alunan musik klasik ringan tanpa lirik.

KRIEEET…

Suara pintu utama terbuka. Kris sekarang berhasil ada di dalam. Dan saat pintu tertutup, musik pun berhenti. Kris yang tersadar dari 'buaian'nya segera melihat sekeliling dan bertanya-tanya dimana dia sekarang.

Kris mulai berjalan ke tengah ruang tamu itu. Dan tetap melihat seluruh ruangan itu yang hanya terpenuhi dengan debu.

"_Kau mengkhawatirkannya, bukan?_" tanya sebuah suara yang ntah dari mana asalnya. Kris melihat kesekelilingnya lagi. Dan tak ada siapa-siapa. "_Kau mencarinya, bukan?_" tanya suara itu lagi. Kris tetap waspada. Dia tidak takut. Jujur, yang ada di benaknya hanya ada Su Ho seorang. Ntah karena terlalu takut ada apa-apa dengan anak itu atau apa. Padahal dia memiliki teman-teman dan kekasih yang sekarang tengah memikirkan keberadaannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kris menantang. Sejenak hening. Kris bernafas lega jika memang 'sesuatu' itu sudah tiada.

"_Ikut aku_" ucap suara itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Kris awalnya ingin bertanya lagi maksud dari perkataan 'makhluk' itu. Tapi dia kemudian mengerti untuk hanya mengikuti suara 'makhluk' itu.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya lebih ke dalam. Menuju ruang tengah rumah itu -Karena dia yakin bahwa suara itu berasal dari sana-, dan berbelok ke lorong sebelah kanan ruang tengah.

"_Kau harus melihat ini_" ujar suara itu lagi dari dalam lorong sempit itu. Kris terus mengikuti suara itu hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya kaku dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Astaga! Chan Yeol-er! Baek Hyun-er! Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?!" jerit Kris lalu berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghampiri teman-temannya yang menghilang itu.

Di tepuk-tepuknya pipi mereka satu per satu berharap ada yang sadar. Kris tidak mempedulikan baru karat yang menyengat di sekitarnya.

"Chan Yeol-er, Baek Hyun-er… Bangun!" teriak Kris terlanjur terkejut + panik. Sejenak Kris berpikir mungkin yang lainnya juga di sini. Termasuk Xiu Min, Su Ho, dan Chen. Kris berniat bertanya tapi suara itu muncul lagi.

"_Ikut aku_" ujarnya lagi. Kris membatalkan niatnya dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti suara itu lagi yang tadi berasal dari luar lorong itu. Kris yakin suara misterius itu akan membawanya kepada teman-temannya yang lain.

Kris melangkah keluar lorong sempit itu dan sekarang ia berada di ruang tangah lagi. Kris tetap diam. Menunggu suara itu memerintah.

"_Kemarilah…_" ucap suara itu dari arah dapur setelah agak lama hening. Dan lagi-lagi Kris menuruti suara itu tanpa curiga sedikit pun.

Kris pergi kearah dapur dan sekarang dia mendapati Xiu Min mati mengenaskan di depannya. Tubuhnya kali ini benar-benar membeku. Ntah apa yang harus ia lakukan dan ntah apa yang harus ia katakan. Dia terlalu syok dengan ini.

"_Ikut aku_" ujar suara itu lagi dengan kata dan nada yang sama. Seperti berujar, sekaligus memerintah dengan nada datar. Bahkan sebelum Kris mengucapkan satu patah kata untuk Xiu Min.

Dengan berat hati, Kris meninggalkan dapur untuk kembali ke ruang tengah. Dan hening lagi. Kris terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya yang melihat 3 jasad tak bernyawa teman-temannya yang hilang. Hingga ia tak sadar telah berdiri cukup lama di ruang tengah itu dengan kesunyian yang menemaninya dan rasa pegal di kaki yang tak ia hiraukan.

"_Lewat sini_" ujar suara itu yang membuat Kris tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan dengan segera mengikuti suara itu kearah lorong sebelah kiri ruang tengah.

Dan lagi-lagi dia di kejutkan oleh jasad Chen yang kepalanya mungkin saja sudah hancur sekarang ini.

'Chen-er…' batin Kris pilu. Tanpa menunggu suara itu muncul lagi, Kris segera keluar dari lorong itu ke tempat semula, ruang tengah. Kepalanya tertunduk merasakan firasat buruk. Dia terus berjalan hingga ruang tamu. Beberapa meter dari pintu utama dia berhenti. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. "Astaga! Su Ho-er!" teriaknya terkejut mendapati jasad teman yang di carinya dari tadi sekarang ada di depannya dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. 'Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin. Aku pasti berhalusinasi. Tadi aku melihat sekitar ruangan ini dan aku tidak melihat Su Ho-er ada di balik pintu!' batin Kris berkecamuk.

"_Waeyo? Bukankah tadi kau mencarinya, bukan? Aku sudah memberitahu tempat peregangan nyawa teman-temanmu yang lain, karena kau pantas tau itu semua. Apa sekarang kau menyesal?_" tanya suara itu lagi.

"Su Ho-er… Kenapa harus Su Ho-er?" tanya Kris pilu. Nada bicaranya sedikit bergetar menahan tangis yang bisa saja meledak. _Hey, siapa kekasihmu, Kris? Tao menunggumu_.

SREK! SREK!

Sebuah suara gesekan terdengar dari sudut ruangan. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya ke sudut. Lalu kembali pada jasad Su Ho yang tergantung berdiri di balik pintu dengan jantung memucat keluar dari tempatnya. Tertusuk di depan dada Su Ho dengan cantiknya. Suara itu tak terdengar lagi. Tapi suara musik yang menggiring Kris masuk ke dalam rumah ini terdengar lagi. Kris berusaha tak mendengarnya. Tapi percuma. Alunannya begitu memanjakan telinga. Rasanya, dia tidak akan bosan jika seumur hidup terus memutar lagu ini.

JRASH!

Tanpa di sadari Kris, sebuah sabit melayang dari sudut ruangan mengenai lehernya. Memotongnya dengan potongan sempurna. Anehnya, potongan kepala Kris terlempar ke sisi tubuhnya hingga membentur pada tembok. Sedang tubuhnya sudah tumbang sejak tadi. Kepala Kris terpisah dengan mata yang terbuka. Bersama sabit yang berlumuran cairan berbau karat yang tertindih kepala Kris.

**ΩΩΩ**

"Uh! Bagaimana ini, Ge? Kris-gege tidak bisa di hubungi. Aku khawatir. Aku takut. Apa dia baik-baik, saja?" pertanyaan seperti ini sudah beratus kali Tao katakan di depan Lu Han yang masih menemaninya. Yang lain sudah pulang terkecuali Tao, Lu Han, dan Se Hun.

"Mungkin dia sudah pulang" jawab Se Hun asal. Lu Han menyikut Se Hun sembari memberikan _deathglare_ andalannya yang terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan di mata Se Hun. Karena menurut Se Hun, Lu Han tak pantas marah atau bersedih.

"Tanpa mengajakku pulang? Tanpa mengantarku? Kris-gege jahat sekali. Tapi aku khawatir, Ge… Sesuatu pasti sudah terjadi padanya" rengek Tao lagi kembali ke topik. Dan lu Han berusaha menenangkannya.

"Bagimana jika kita ke rumah Kris-er, saja?" usul Lu Han. Tao tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk imut. "Kajja" dengan senyum dan ajakan lembut, Lu Han, Tao, dan Se Hun pergi dari sekolah menuju rumah keluarga Wu.

**TBC~**

**A/n: Jeosonghamnida kli deskripsinya kurang di mengerti. Review, please… ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Title: Music Box**

**Author: Lee Shikuni**

**Genre: Crime, mistery**

**Archip: drabble, sad ending, yaoi**

**Cast: -All members EXO**

** -And OC**

**Warning: GJ, Typho(s), RnR, please… DLDR!**

**A/n:**** Gamsahanida yg udh bca&review.**

**Koko pov: Oh? Bukan, donk… :p Klo di tembak pke panah kena hatinya, itu namanya nyatain cinta. -_- Ko2 ada2, aja. Udh update, nih. Review, y…? ^^ Sampei ketemu di sklh…! #Lambai2**

**Hope U like it. Happy reading~ ^^**

**AUTHOR POV**

Seorang namja imut bermata panda tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam di saat sekolah sudah menunjukkan tidak adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan karena seharusnya dari setengah jam yang lalu sekolah itu sudah sepi. Semua siswa telah pulang dan dia lebih memilih berdiam diri di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Tao-er?" sapa seseorang yang datang. Namja yang menunduk itu –Tao—menoleh cepat. "Oh? Kau belum pulang? Aku kira hanya tinggal aku saja yang belum pulang" ujar namja berlesung pipi itu.

"Aku kira juga begitu" respon Tao lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Namja berlesung pipi—Lay—menghela nafas melihat Tao.

"Aku sudah dengar" ucap Lay. Tao menoleh. "Lu Han-ge sudah beritahu semuanya kepada yang lain juga" jelas Lay. Tao hanya mengangguk imut. "Jangan terlalu khawatir tentang Kris yang menghilang semenjak pulang sekolah kemarin. Su Ho-ge juga sama. Kau hanya harus percaya mereka baik-baik saja" ucap Lay seraya tersenyum kearah Tao. "Oh, ayolah Tao-er… Kau percaya pada Kris-ge, kan?" tanya Lay, karena Tao hanya diam melihat Lay berbicara sejak tadi. "Aku… percaya pada Su Ho-ge, Tao-er. Aku percaya. Padanya…" gumam Lay. Tao berpikir sejenak. "Sudahlah. Ayo pulang! Biar kuantar kau pulang" ajak Lay yang sudah mengembangkan senyumnya lagi yang tadi tergantikan suasana mendung(?) tiba-tiba. Tao mengangguk. Lay mengulurkan tangannya dan di sambut tangan Tao. Lalu mereka berjalan pulang bersama.

'Ntahlah, Ge… Aku mencoba untuk percaya pada Kris-gege jika dia memang baik-baik, saja. Tapi… ada hal lain yang mengganjalku untuk itu' batin Tao.

**ΩΩΩ**

Setelah mengantar Tao pulang, Lay berjalan dengan lamunan di kepalanya. Dia memikirkan Su Ho-nya yang menghilang. Selama perjalanan mengantar Tao ke rumahnya, Tao hanya diam saja. Hanya memperhatikannya yang mengoceh sendiri mengajaknya bicara yang memang dalam keadaan mood yang tidak baik. Sekarang Lay merasakan apa yang jadi pikiran Tao.

Lay menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah rumah tua, yang Xiu Min ceritakan tempat hilangnya Chan Yeol. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa kakinya melangkah ke sini. Lay menatap rumah itu intens, kemudian mendekati pagar berkarat rumah itu dan menyentuhnya.

Sekarang rasa rindu itu sungguh terasa nyata. Memuncak dan benar-benar seperti obsesi yang ingin di selesaikan dan di dapatkan. Tapi apa daya? Orang yang di butuhkan, orang yang di cintainya setengah mati, orang yang di sayangnya telah hilang ntah kemana. Jadi bagaimana dia bisa menyelesaikan obeseinya –Jika bisa di katakan seperti itu—ini?

Perlahan Lay melepaskan tangannya dari pagar itu, menghela nafas lalu menunduk. Dan kembali berjalan pulang dengan pikiran yang menumpuk.

**ΩΩΩ**

D.O berlari dengan tergesa dari arah rumahnya berniat ke rumah sang kekasih –Kai. Ntah kenapa kekasihnya itu menelpon malam-malam begini dan memintanya menemaninya di rumah. Orang tua Kai sedang ada tugas luar kota dan Kai takut sendirian. Dan selama perjalanan bibir D.O terus mengeluarkan gerutuan.

Hingga ia berhenti di sebuah perempatan. Dia memandang jalan di depannya horror. Sejenak ia menggerutu memiliki kekasih penakut seperti Kai yang bukannya dating ke rumahnya, malah dia yang harus mendatangi rumahnya.

Jalan di depannya ini adalah satu-satunya jalan yang harus di lewatinya untuk ke rumah Kai. Sedang di jalan ini, ada rumah tua yang dia tahu telah membuat Chen dan Chan Yeol menghilang.

Tapi karena pikirannya melayang kearah Kai, dia jadi tidak mempedulikan rasa takutnya dan tetap memutuskan untuk melewati jalan itu.

'Acuh, D.O… Acuh!' batin D.O saat melewati rumah itu. Tapi pikirannya malah berpindah pada rumah tua itu.

Langkah D.O terhenti saat mendengar alunan musik yang indah di telinganya. D.O membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap rumah tua itu. Perlahan langkahnya melaju menuju rumah tua itu. Semakin mendekati pagar, berusaha untuk mendengar lebih jelas lagi, dari mana musik itu berasal. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, dia masuk ke dalam rumah tua itu tanpa hambatan.

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup. Musik berhenti. Dan D.O tersadar dari imajinasinya. Dia melihat sekeliling dan berusaha mendengar lain. Dan sekarang ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia baru saja mendengar musik yang sangat indah berasal dari rumah tua ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang, hanya berbekal ke bingungan, dia melangkah perlahan menuju runag tengah rumah itu. Tercium bau karat di rumah itu. Dimana-mana. Dan D.O tidak tahan dengan bau itu.

"Tempat apa ini?" Gumamnya tak jelas.

Tidak mau berlama-lama, D.O memilih untuk berbalik dan keluar dari rumah itu. Tapi saat ia berbalik, ia di kejutkan dengan jasad Su Ho yang tiba-tiba saja ada di sana.

"KYAAA….!" "BRUK!" Jerit D.O yang terlalu terkejut hingga menjantuhkan dirinya ke lantai yang kotor dengan debu saking syoknya.

Dan ntah dorongan dari mana dia melihat ke sekitar. Ke belakangnya. Dan dia mendapati tubuh seseorang yang tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan kulit pucat. Nampak tinggi dan… tanpa kepala. D.O mencoba tidak berteriak, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping tubuh itu. Lurus kearah tembok. Dan dia mendapati kepala temannya yang dia kenal.

"KRIS-GE!" teriak D.O. Matanya sudah mulai mengembun. D.O bangkit dan ntah kenapa dia lari menuju lantai 2. Seperti di kejar-kejar oleh sesuatu. Dia masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar di sana. Dan segera menutupnya dan mengganjalnya dengan meja yang ada di ruangannya itu. Dia mengatur nafasnya sebentar. "Apa tadi?" gumamnya lagi-lagi tak jelas.

Mencoba tidak memikirkan itu D.O berjalan perlahan kearah jendela yang ada di depannya. Baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dengan bantingan yang sangat keras membuat meja yang di pakai mengganjal tadi terdorong ke depan dengan kecepatan yang lumaya keras.

D.O yang kalah cepat, tertabrak meja itu dan terdorong hingga dia menabrak kaca tua berdebu itu. Mengahantamnya hingga pecah dan membuat dirinya jatuh ke bawah dari lantai 2 dengan posisi telungkup, tapi kepalanya menyentuh tanah lebih dulu dengan suara yang sangat keras.

D.O yang masih bisa membuka matanya dengan sisa tenaganya mencoba untuk bangun tapi dia tidak kuat. Tenaganya hilang ntah kemana. Dia terus berusaha tanpa mengetahui seluruh kepalanya sudah bersimbah darah.

JLEB!

Sebuah potongan kaca paling besar di jendela itu terlepas dari tempatnya. Dan menusuk D.O tepat di tulang belakang atasnya. Dan di detik itu, D.O kehilangan nafasnya(?).

**ΩΩΩ**

"Aish! D.O Hyung kemana, sih? Aku sudah takut tingkat akut begini" gerutu Kai. *Gtw diri ini seme. -_-* Dengan perasaan yang kalut, dia mencoba menghubungi namjachingu tercintanya. Sayangnya tidak aktif. Setelah berpikir sebentar, dia mencoba meghubungi orang terdekat namjachingunya.

"Yobeoseyo?" jawab suara di seberang sana.

"Yobeoseyo, Lu Han-ge?" respon Kai dengan senyum merekah karena telponnya di angkat.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**~TBC~**

**A/n: Joseonghamnida next-nya terlalu lama… #Bow# Tugas sklh Shi bnyk bgt. Ini jg ngerjainnya di sela2 ngerjain makalah. #Oups!._.# Review, please… ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Title: Music Box**

**Author: Lee Shikuni**

**Genre: Crime, m****y****stery**

**Archip: drabble, sad ending, yaoi**

**Cast: -All members EXO**

** -And OC**

**Warning: GJ, Typho(s), RnR, please… DLDR!**

**A/n:**** Ada yg kangen sma FF ini? Cri inspirasi bwt bikin cerita org mati itu susah. Jd utk kli ini seadanya aja, ne? ._.**

**Istrinya Sehun: Aaa… Blh Shi jujur? Shi bahkan lebih merinding bca review Chingu dri pda bikin FF ini. ._. … Ok, just kidding. ^^ Jgn di masukin ke hati, ne? Dan… Jgn salahin Shi atas kematian member EXO. Tanya rmh aja sna. #So'Cuek# Idupin lgi? Huh? Tp Shi bkn Tuhan… #GelengImut# #AegyoBalik #AegyoGagal# Bnyk yg di skip? Gmn bsa kerasa feel-nya klo bnyk di skip? Genre-nya kn Crime&Mystery. Emmh,… Kali-kali cba bca semua. Pasti seru. Ok, gomawo udh review…. ^^**

**Ok, hope U like it. Happy reading… ^^ And joseonghamnida klo masih kurang panjang.**

**AUTHOR POV**

Kai menundukkan kepalanya sepanjang perjalanan pulang sekolah. Sekarang hatinya benar-benar terasa kosong. Orang tuanya belum kembali dari tugas dan sekarang dia kehilangan jejak namjachingu tercintanya.

Di sekolah dia tidak menemukan sosok mungil yang ia rindukan sejak kemarin. Lu Han dan yang lainnya pun juga tidak tahu dimana keberadaan namja mungil miliknya itu.

Kai tetap memutuskan untuk pulang. Sepanjang jalan ia terus mengotak-atik ponselnya berharap ada balasan dari seluruh pesan dan panggilan dari D.O. tapi semuanya nihil.

Dan sampailah ia di depan rumah tua itu. Dia berhenti di depan pagar tua rumah itu. Menatapnya nanar. Lalu beralih lagi pada ponselnya. Dia mencoba menghubungi D.O.

Beberapa nada sambung mulai terdengar. Tapi tunggu dulu. Ada yang ganjal. Dia sepertinya mendengar dering ponsel D.O di sekitar rumah tua itu. Kai menatap halaman berantakan rumah tua itu. Dan… Gotcha! Dia menemukannya. Itu ponsel D.O.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kai segera mendobrak gerbang itu dan mengambil ponsel D.O. dan setelah ia amati. Itu memang ponsel D.O, kekasihnya, namjachingu tercintanya.

'Kenapa ponsel D.O Hyung ada di sini? Apa… D.O Hyung kemari semalam?' batin Kai. Dan bulu kuduknya terasa berdiri saat berpikir yang aneh-aneh yang mungkin saja terjadi pada kekasihnya. Kai menggeleng cepat. 'Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin itu semua terjadi!' batin Kai.

Lagi-lagi Kai melihat ke sekeliling. Dia merasa ganjal dengan sesuatu di sana. Dan untuk beberapa detik Kai menatap pintu gerbang tua yang masih terbuka hasil dobrakannya tadi. Beberapa detik berpikir akhirnya ia tahu.

"Bukankah pintu gerbang tua itu asalnya tidak bisa terbuka karena macet? Kenapa sekarang aku dengan mudahnya mendobrak gerbang itu dan terbuka?" gumam Kai agak terkejut.

Dan tiba-tiba, alunan musik terdengar dari rumah tua itu. Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke rumah itu, dan sepersekian detik, Kai sudah seperti terhipnotis alunan indah musik itu. Kakinya melangkah perlahan mengikuti perintah musik tersebut.

Tidak ke dalam rumah, tidak ke pintu utama rumah itu. Melainkan kaki Kai melangkah ke halaman sebelah kanan rumah itu.

Bau karat sudah tercium dari beberapa meter tempat ia berjalan sekarang. Tapi karena terlalu menikmati musik yang di sediakan(?), Kai tidak menghiraukan itu. Hingga ia sampai di halaman yang di tuju oleh musik itu. Volume musik itu agak memelan. Membiarkan Kai beradaptasi dengan sekitarnya.

Mata Kai mengerjap pelan. Memperjelas penglihatannya yang ntah kenapa agak kabur tadi. Hari masih sore, jadi penerangan masih cukup untuk melihat sekitar.

Kening Kai kali ini mengernyit saat matanya melihat seonggok manusia dengan darah dimana-mana dan juga sebuah belahan kaca yang cukup besar menancap di punggung atasnya. Tepat pada tulang belakangnya. Ukuran tubuhnya pun kecil dan dia pendek. Bukannya panik melihat jasad tewas dengan mengenaskan seperti ini, Kai malah terus mecoba memperhatikan wajahnya yang tertunduk agak menyamping(?). Sepertinya ia kenal wajah yang penuh darah ini. Kai mencoba mengingat-ingatnya. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya ia sadar. Jika jasad yang ada di depannya itu…

"D.O Hyung!" teriak Kai tak percaya. Matanya mulai berembun mengaburkan penglihatannya.

Dengan terisak Kai mencoba menyentuh wajah D.O, namjachingu yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini lebih dari apa pun, dengan tangannya yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Hajima…" lirih Kai. Satu butir air mata turun ke pipinya. "Hajima D.O Hyung. Hajima!" teriak Kai pilu. Ia jatuh berlutut dari berdirinya. Sekarang air mata sudah membasahi pipinya.

Dengan segera Kai berdiri lagi. Dia harus melarikan diri. Apa harus dengan membawa D.O? Kai menatap wajah D.O lagi. Melihat keadaannya yang sudah tidak bisa terselamatkan lagi… tidak. Kai harus melarikan diri seorang diri tanpa membawa siapa pun.

Segera ia berlari menuju pintu gerbang yang masih terbuka. Beberapa langkah lagi dia sampai. Tapi… TRAK! Pintu gerbang itu tertutup sendiri. Kai berusaha membukanya. Tapi sial, kenapa tiba-tiba pintu gerbang ini seperti terkunci dari luar. Menyerah, Kai menatap pintu utama rumah tua itu dengan pandangan horror. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Tidak. Tidak mungkin dia masuk ke sana.

Musik. Musik itu terdengar lagi. Kai berusaha untuk tidak mendengarnya. Sayangnya, alunan musik itu tidak bisa membuatnya menolak. Kai mulai berjalan masuk ke rumah tua itu dengan 'intruksi' dari musik yang di dengarnya.

BLAM!

Dan sekarang Kai sudah berada di dalam. Musik itu belum juga berhenti. Sekarang tengah menggiring(?)nya ke lantai 2. Kai terus berjalan hingga ia mencapai balkon.

Musik berhenti dan Kai tengah mencerna apa yang terjadi. Dia menatap pemandangan perumahan dari atas belkon belakang rumah itu. Itu hanya perumahan. Dan sayangnya dia tidak mendapatkan apa pun.

CLEK!

Sebuah suara kecil yang membuyarkan lamunan Kai. Kai berbalik menghadap pintu balkon yang masih terbuka. Terlihat sekali bagaimana gelapnya di dalam sana, yang ia tidak ketahui kenapa dia berada di sini sekarang. Kai menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Ntah kenapa pikirannya melayang kearah D.O.

DORR!

Kai tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya. Kepalanya serasa berat dan hilang keseimbangan. Dia mencoba berpegang kuat pada pembatas balkon. Tapi yang terjadi malah… dia terjatuh dari balkon.

BUGH!

Seluruh tubuh Kai merasakan getaran yang kuat dan juga… sakit. Kesadarannya mulai hilang sepenuhnya. Dia benar-benar tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali.

'Saranghae, D.O Hyung…' batin Kai sebelum dia benar-benar menutup matanya.

Musik itu mengalun kembali. Menemani rumah tua itu, dan menjadi saksi bisu kematian Kai yang tragis.

Pelipis Kai tertembak dan dia jatuh dari balkon lantai 2. Jatuh dengan menghantam batu besar di bawahnya. Sudah di pastikan seluruh tulang di tubuhnya sudah remuk akibat benturan yang sangat keras.

Dan hari ini, langit ikut berduka atas kepergian 8 orang yang tak bersalah itu.

**ΩΩΩ**

"Eh? Hujan?" gumam Lu Han saat melihat keluar jendela kamarnya. "Deras sekali" lanjutnya. Sebenarnya perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Tapi dia mencoba menepis itu dengan menghubungi teman-temannya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Lay, Se Hun, dan Tao dating ke rumah Lu Han atas permintaan Lu han.

"Ada apa, Lu…?" tanya Se Hun sembari merangkul leher Lu Han mesra dari belakang.

"Jangan memanas-manasi kami, Se Hun-er…" ujar Lay dongkol. Dia juga merindukan Su Ho, namjachingu-nya.

"Aku sudah merasa tenang kalian sudah mau datang" ucap Lu Han.

"Memang ada apa, Ge?" Tanya Tao.

"Ah, apa kalian dapat pesan atau panggilan dari Kai-er? Sedari tadi aku menghubunginya tapi ponselnya tidak aktif" ujar Lu Han. Semua terdiam. Termasuk Se Hun yang sedari tadi melepas rangkulannya dan duduk di samping namjachingu-nya.

Suasana ruang tengah rumah Lu Han jadi canggung. Hanya suara rintik hujan yang cukup deras di luar yang menemani ke kosongan mereka. 4 orang itu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ani" gumam Se Hun. Cukup terdengar oleh yang lain. Ke-3 namja itu menoleh pada Se Hun. "Kami tidak mendapat kabar apa-apa dari Kai" lanjut Se Hun. Tao menoleh pada jendela, Lay menunduk, dan Lu Han menghela nafas berat.

'Ada apa dengan Kai-er? Dimana dia? Apa dia baik-baik, saja?' batin Lu Han khawatir.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**~TBC~**

**A/n: Joseonghamnida lama next-nya. Bener2 gada ide&jgn bantai Shi karna ini terlalu pendek. Tp inspirasi Shi mentok cm sampei sini. Joseonghamnida… #Bow# Review, please… ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Title: Music Box**

**Author: Lee Shikuni**

**Genre: Crime, m****y****stery**

**Archip: drabble, sad ending, yaoi**

**Cast: -All members EXO**

** -And OC**

**Warning: GJ, Typho(s), RnR, please… DLDR!**

**A/n:**** Koko pov: Lu Han jatohin dri lantai 10? Please, deh… Rmhnya aja cm 2 lantai, Ko… Ckckck… Tp… Gomawo udh bca&review… ^^ Ketemu di sklh, ne? ^^**

**Skrg, Shi pengen readers semua tebak siapa korban selanjutnya&gmn cara matinya (Sekalian cri inspirasi).**

**Oh, ne. tetep review, ne? Kritik&saran di terima… ^^ Klo mau bash, silahkan di luar halaman ini. ^^ Ok, hope U like it. Mianh klo masih kurang panjang. Happy reading~ ^^**

**AUTHOR POV**

Se Hun tengah berdiri di pintu kelas. Menunggu sang pujaan hati yang masih mencoba untuk mempercepat memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya. Setelah hampir 1 menit dia menunggu, kekasihnya pun datang.

"Maaf menunggu lama" ucap Lu Han sembari memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya pada Se Hun. Se Hun hanya membalas tersenyum kecil.

"Kajja pulang" ajak Se Hun lembut seraya menarik tangan Lu Han keluar area sekolah.

Selama perjalanan, tidak seperti biasanya. Mereka saling terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Lu Han yang tidak enak dengan susana pun mencoba bertanya.

"Ada apa Se Hunnie?" Tanya Lu Han takut-takut. Dia berpikir, mungkin dia sudah melakukan kesalahan sehingga namjachingu tercintanya ini mendiaminya seperti ini. Tapi Se Hun hanya menggeleng. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan Se Hunnie?" Tanya Lu Han lagi hati-hati. Sungguh, dia takut merusak _mood_ Se Hun yang mungkin saja sedang marah atau kesal padanya.

Tapi Se Hun tetap tidak menjawab. Mereka tetap berjalan beriringan tanpa ada pembicaraan lain. Lu Han pun jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, dan mencoba mengingat-ingat apa kesalahannya pada Se Hun hingga ia begini. Dan barangkali saja ada yang Lu Han lupakan yang membuat Se Hun marah padanya.

Sesampainya di rumah Lu Han, Se Hun tetap diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Melihat itu, Lu Han tidak juga masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Se Hun mendongak menatap wajah khawatir Lu Han.

"Kenapa Hyung tidak masuk ke dalam?" Tanya Se Hun heran. Lu Han tersenyum. Mencoba semanis mungkin meski malah terlihat tersenyum miring.

"Ada apa denganmu, Se Hunnie? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan sehingga kau mendiamiku, hmm?" Tanya Lu Han lembut. Se Hun sedikit berpikir. Untuk merangkai kata.

"Ani. Gwenchana. Hanya saja, aku terpikir tentang teman-teman kita yang tiba-tiba hilang dan… tidak kembali? Aku merindukan mereka dan sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk menemukan mereka" jelas Se Hun. Lu Han mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu?" Tanya Lu Han minta penjelasan lebih lagi.

"Lalu apa? Ya sudah. Itu saja" jawab Se Hun dengan salah tingkah di depan Lu Han.

"Tidak, Se Hunnie. Matamu berkata kau belum menceritakan semuanya padaku" ujar Lu Han yang membuat Se Hun bergeming.

"Geurae… Aku menyerah. Aku sebenarnya harus segera pulang ke rumah untuk pergi ke acara formal perusahaan Appa. Yah… Meski aku tak suka… Tapi Eomma dan Appa memaksa" jelas Se Hun dengan senyum sekarang. Lu Han jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Oh, ayolah. Itu permintaan orang tuamu. Jangan kecewakan mereka. Aku tahu seberapa tidak sukanya kau pada acara-acara seperti itu Se Hunnie. Tapi kau harus. Kelak kau yang akan meneruskan perusahaan itu. Iya, kan?" ucap Lu Han panjang-lebar seraya tersenyum.

Se Hun menatap Lu Han intens. Dan dengan cepat, ia mengecup bibir penuh Lu Han kilat. Sedang yang mendapat kecupan hanya terpaku bergeming.

"Geurae… Aku harus pergi sekarang. Untungnya Eomma memberiku waktu untuk mengantarmu. Saranghae Lu Han Hyung…"

CHUP!

Setelah berucap, Se Hun mengecup pipi Lu Han tanda berpamitan dan benar-benar menghilang di perempatan jalan.

Lu Han masih setia bergeming di depan rumahnya. Tangan Lu Han terangkat mengusap pipi juga bibirnya. Hatinya menghangat tapi serasa kosong. Ntah kenapa tiba-tiba ia tidak ingin Se Hun pergi. Persetan dengan acara perusahaan Appa Se Hun itu. Dia ingin Se Hun menginap malam ini di rumahnya. Dan dia berharap masih bisa bertemu dengan Se Hun esok pagi di sekolah.

Dan lagi, saat pergi tadi. Mata Se Hun berkata dia tidak akan menghadiri acara itu. Dia telah berbohong pada Lu Han. Ntah acara itu benar ada atau tidak. Tapi, kenapa Se Hun harus berbohong padanya?

Mata Se Hun berkata, benar jika Eomma Se Hun memberi Se Hun waktu untuk mengantar dirinya pulang. Benar juga tentang Se Hun memikirkan teman-temannya yang hilang. Tapi, kenapa untuk yang satu itu ia harus bohong? Menghadiri acara Appa-nya? Lu Han ingin percaya. Tapi dia lebih percaya mata Se Hun saat berkata. Apa yang Se Hun sembunyikan padanya? Apa rencananya? Apa yang ada di pikiran anak itu sebenarnya? Apa yang mau di lakukannya? Dan dia mau kemana?

Setelah berpikir yang macam-macam tentang Se Hun, Lu Han mencoba untuk menghilangkannya. Walau bagaimana pun dia harus percaya pada Se Hun. Harus! Setelah memastikan debaran jantungnya kembali normal, Lu Han segera masuk ke rumahnya. Tidak bisa di pungkiri, bahwa dirinya sedikit gelisah.

**ΩΩΩ**

Se Hun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia sudah tidak bisa bersabar. Dia ingin tahu dimana teman-temannya berada. Mereka tidak mungkin matikan? Itu hal konyol. Karena yang dia tahu, teman-temannya menghilang tanpa jejak. Mungkin masih bisa di cari.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Ruang tamu rumah tua itu. Setelah mendobrak pagar dan pintu rumah tua itu dengan mudahnya. Se Hun mulai berjalan-jalan di dalam rumah itu.

Se Hun mulai masuk ke dalam ruang tengah rumah itu. Sengaja, ia masuk ke lorong sebelah kiri rumah itu. Semakin dalam, aroma tidak sedap muncul. Setelah sampai di ujung, dengan terkejutnya Se Hun mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya suapaya tidak limbung dan terjatuh.

"Baek Hyun Hyung. Chan Yeol Hyung" gumam Se Hun dengan suara yang sangat kecil hingga tak terdengar. Dengan pelan Se Hun keluar dari lorong itu.

Ntah bagimana Shi harus mendeskripsi keadaan Se Hun sekarang. Wajah pucat dengan keringat dingin yang sudah mulai keluar dari pelipisnya. Tubuh bergetar dan mata yang sedikit berembun menahan tangis.

Meski begitu, tidak ada rasa takut dalam dirinya. Se Hun sedih. Sedih melihat ke-2 temannya yang menghilang ia temukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan tak bernyawa. Saat sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempertahankan air mata berada di tempatnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada lorong yang 1-nya. Ntah kenapa ia tertarik untuk masuk ke sana. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia masuk ke sana.

Di sini keadaannya sangat gelap. Tapi aroma yang sama seperti tadi mulai tercium. Sangat menyengat. Di ujung lorong, Se Hun menemukan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu terbuka. Dan ada sebuah sepatu di dekat pintu. Se Hun mendekat dan berdiri di dekat pintu. Iseng, ia menendang sepatu itu asal.

DUK!

DEG!

Rasanya jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Sepatu itu tidak kosong. Tapi… mata Se Hun yang sipit mencoba menelusuri sepatu itu di dalam cahaya yang minim. Dan untuk yang ke-2 kalinya. Se Hun terkejut bukan main.

Se Hun mundur beberapa langkah dengan nafas memburu. Pikirannya terasa kacau dan kepalanya mulai pusing dengan apa yang beberapa menit terakhir ini ia lihat.

'Chen Hyung' batin Se Hun. Setelah menguasai tubuhnya kembali, Se Hun berlari ke ruang tengah. Nafasnya memburu karena emosi. Tidak salah lagi. Pasti seluruh teman-temannya ada di sini.

Se Hun melangkah dengan tergesa kearah dapur. Dan dia tidak terlalu terkejut sekarang. Ntah kenapa dia memprediksi semua teman-temannya yang hilang memang berada di sini dan pasti nasibnya sama seperti ke-3 temannya yang tadi.

'Di sini Xiu Min Hyung' batin Se Hun lagi. Dia agak meringis saat melihat pisau yang tertancap di mulut Xiu Min. Setelah puas(?), Se Hun kembali ke ruang tengah.

Ia tidak mau pulang dulu, tapi ia berjalan kearah ruang tamu. Dan dia agak terkejut sekarang. Karena mendapati Hyung yang paling perhatian padanya –selain Lu Han— sudah menyusul ke-4 temannya yang lain.

'Su Ho Hyung? Tapi… Sejak kapan? Aku yakin tadi saat aku masuk, aku tidak melihat tubuhnya di belakang pintu' batin Se Hun panik. Lagi-lagi nafasnya memburu menahan emosi.

Se Hun berbalik. Dan mendapati seonggok tubuh tanpa kepala terkulai lemas di samping depannya. Se Hun mengalihkan pandangan ke sebelahnya.

DEG!

Sekali lagi, jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak.

'Kepala Kris Hyung!' batinnya berteriak.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Se Hun segera berlari. Dia menuju ke lantai 2. Dan masuk kesebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka.

'Sepertinya ini kamar' pikir Se Hun saat sudah masuk ke ruangan yang ia sebut kamar itu.

Se Hun menyingkirkan meja yang menghalangi jalannya dan mulai berjalan perlahan kearah jendela di kamar itu yang sudah pecah. Melihat keluar jendela dengan tatapan menerawang.

'Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku berbohong pada Lu Han Hyung. Acara formal? Hahah… Aku hanya ingin punya alasan yang logis untuk ke sini secepatnya. Jika aku tidak bisa kembali, kuharap Lu Han Hyung tidak kecewa' batin Se Hun. Air matanya hampir saja terjatuh. Tapi tetap ia tahan. Dia tidak ada niatan untuk meninggalkan Lu Han-nya.

Se Hun menunduk. Membuatnya dapat melihat halaman samping rumah tua itu yang di hiasi seonggok makhluk tak berdaya di bawah sana. Se Hun mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya hingga ia membelalakkan matanya.

"Itu D.O Hyung!" gumam Se Hun terkejut. 'Apa jangan-jangan kaca ini pecah karena D.O Hyung terjatuh dari lantai 2 di ruangan ini?' pikirnya saat melihat letak jatuh D.O yang sejajar dengan posisi(?) pandangnya sekarang yang memang benar-benar lurus ke bawah.

Lagi. Se Hun berlari sekuat tenaga menuju balkon lantai 2. Dia berharap di sana dia bisa menenangkan sedikit pikirannya. Walau sebenarnya itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Sesampainya di balkon, Se Hun mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Antara emosi dan setelah berlari barusan. Setelah dirasa normal, Se Hun menegakkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap kosong ke bawah.

Dia berpikir, apa saja yang sudah di laluinya tadi? Banyak mayat bergelimpangan di rumah tua ini. Di tambah mayat-mayat itu adalah teman-temannya yang menghilang.

Se Hun menghela nafas berat. Se Hun menutup matanya sebentar lalu membukanya lagi. Dan kali ini ia lebih terkjut lagi daripada saat pertama kali ini melihat jasad Baek Hyun dan Chan Yeol.

"Kamjjong!" teriak Se Hun. Tidak lantang, tapi terdengar keras karena suasana yang sepi. Segera Se Hun pergi ke bawah. Ke halaman belakang rumah tua itu. "Kamjjong…" lirih Se Hun saat dia sudah berada di dekat jasad Kai.

Tubuh itu terbujur kaku dengan kulit pucat sedingin es. Tangan Se Hun terulur menyentuh luka di pelipis Kai.

'Ini luka tembak' batin Se Hun. Dan lagi-lagi Se Hun berpikir Kai jatuh dari balkon lantai 2 tadi karena pandangannya saat di atas tadi sangat lurus kebawah. Tepat pada letak posisi Kai sekarang. "Kupikir aku bisa terus bermain bersamamu" lirih Se Hun. Kini tangannya memegang lengan Kai yang masih terbalut baju seragamnya yang sudah kusam dan terasa lembab.

Seketika Se Hun teringat akan hujan tempo hari lalu saat Lu Han meminta dia dan beberapa teman-teman lainnya yang masih tersisa(?) untuk menemaninya di rumah Lu Han. Karena orang tua Lu Han sibuk bekerja. Mungkin karena hujan waktu itu.

Se Hun mencoba berdiri tegak, walau dia merasa dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tatapannya kosong menatap pada jasad Kai. Sahabat karibnya dulu –hingga sekarang-. Cukup lama ia seperti itu, hingga sebuah suara. Alunan musik terdengar di gendang telingannya. Ntah apa yang ia pikirkan. Pokoknya menuruti apa yang di inginkan musik itu untuk nasib(?)nya ke depan.

Se Hun melangkah ke dalam rumah tua itu lagi. Pandangannya kosong. Bunyi alunan musik itu makin keras terdengar. Hingga akhirnya Se Hun sampai di ruangan paling ujung di lantai 2 rumah itu.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar. Dan musik berhenti. Membuat Se Hun tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya(?).

'Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?' batin Se Hun bertanya. Se Hun melongo(?)kan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan itu. Lalu melihat sekitar.

Tanpa diduga, pintu itu tertutup dengan cepat. Se Hun tidak bisa mengindar. Pintu itu sudah mengenai lehernya.

"Argh!" teriak Se Hun karena pintu itu mencekiknya. Se Hun mencoba mendorong pintu itu. Tapi tenaganya hilang ntah kemana. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis juga keningnya. Dia mulai kesusahan mengambil nafas.

Di saat terdesak seperti ini, Se Hun teringat Lu Han, namjachingu-nya. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan Lu Han. Dan ntah energi dari mana, Se Hun mendorong pintu itu lebih keras. Hingga pintu itu terdorong ke depan dan melepaskan leher Se Hun.

Setelah merasa tidak ada perlawanan(?) dari pintu itu, Se Hun mengatur nafasnya. Tapi masih dengan kepala yang ia condongkan pada ruangan itu. Se Hun menatap pintu ruangan itu horror.

Saat sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengatur nafas, pintu itu kembali menutup dengan cepat dan kali ini tenaganya keras sekali. Se Hun tidak sempat menahannya karena spontan dan terkejut.

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan itu berhasil tertutup dengan bantingan yang amat keras.

BRUK!

Dari luar, tubuh Se Hun langsung merosot ke bawah. Darah mulai menggenang di sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi… tanpa kepala. Kemana kepalanya?

Angin mulai bertiup kencang di luar sana. Beberapa kilat menyambar dari atas, pertanda hujan lebat akan muncul lagi.

Di sebuah ruangan yang remang akan cahaya, gelap, dan berdebu, juga tercium aroma karat yang sangat menyengat. Di dekat pintu terdapat banyak cairan berwarna merah kental(?) yang menghiasai pintu masuk ruangan itu. Dan jangan lupa 1 hiasan yang baru saja di 'letakkan' dengan manis di ruangan itu tadi sore. Sebuah kepala.

**ΩΩΩ**

Lu Han berdiri gelisah di depan pintu kelasnya. Sembari menunggu teman-temannya yang lain selesai membereskan buku-buku mereka, ia mencoba untuk menghubungi kekasihnya, Se Hun. Hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah tanpa alasan.

Karena ponsel Se Hun tidak aktif, Lu Han berinisiatif menghubungi Mrs. Oh. Dengan ragu Lu Han mencari kontak Mrs. Oh. Perasaannya Lu Han tentang Se Hun sedari kemarin benar-benar buruk. Dia berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap namjachingu tercintanya itu.

"Yeoboseyo?" respon orang di seberang telepon sana. Lu Han tersenyum mendengar suara Mrs. Oh.

"Yeoboseyo, Ahjumma. Ini Lu Han, namjachingu Se Hun. Apa Se Hun ada di rumah? Apa dia sakit? Hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah" Tanya Lu Han _to the point_. Hening sejenak di seberang, membuat Lu Han semakin gelisah.

"Oh, Lu Han. Se Hun tidak pulang kemarin. Ahjumma kira dia menginap di rumah Tao atau di rumahmu, karena dia bilang akan mengantarmu pulang dulu kemarin setelah pulang sekolah" jelas Mrs. Oh yang suaranya agak serak terdengar. Lu Han mulai panik.

"Ani, Ahjumma. Kemarin, Se Hun bergegas pulang setelah mengantarku sampai rumah. Dia bilang, ada acara formal untuk perusahaan Oh" ujar Lu Han. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur(?) di pelipisnya. Sementara itu, Tao dan Lay baru saja keluar kelas.

"Lu—"

"Ssstt!" cegah Lay saat Tao baru saja akan berbicara di tengah Lu Han menerima panggilan. Ke-2 sahabat itu memperhatikan Lu Han yang kini tengah gelisah.

"Acara formal? Kemarin tidak ada acara apa pun. Harusnya dia pulang setelah mengantarmu. Apa kau tahu dia kemana?" Tanya Mrs. Oh dengan nada panik tertahan. Lu Han berusaha menahan isakannya agar suaranya tetap terdengar normal.

"Eee… Aku akan tanya yang lain. Mungkin Se Hun menginap dan bolos di rumah Lay atau Tao. Gomawo, Ahjumma. Nanti kuhubungi lagi" ucap Lu Han mengakhiri. Lalu segera menutup sambungannya.

Lu Han menyimpan ponselnya pada kantung celananya lalu mendongkkan kepalanya ke atas untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Tidak. Dia tidak menginginkan ini terjadi lagi. Tao dan Lay yang melihat sikap Lu Han bingung.

"Nugu?" Tanya Tao tak ambil pusing. Lu Han agak lama terdiam hingga ia menoleh pada Tao dan mengerjapkan matanya mencoba menghilangkan genangan air di sana.

"Ahjumma Oh" jawab Lu Han singkat. Dia menundukkan kepalanya agar Lay dan Tao tak dapat melihat matanya yang mulai memerah dan genangan air itu terus saja membuat pandangannya berkabut.

"Jadi, apa sudah ada kabar tentang Se Hun?" Tanya Lay semngat. Dia menginginkan jawaban yang dapat memuaskan hatinya. Yah, kabar gembira.

"Apa Se Hun benar-benar tidak ada di rumah kalian?" Tanya Lu Han dengan suara yang sudah serak sekarang. Pertahanannya runtuh, meski air mata itu belum keluar. Ke-2 orang yang di tanya itu menggeleng pelan.

"Ani" jawab Tao pelan. Lu Han menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Nado" jawab Lu Han lesu. "Dia juga tidak ada di rumahnya" lanjut Lu Han lalu menoleh kearah ke-2 sahabatnya. Air matanya sudah mengalir, menganak sungai pipi putih mulus Lu Han yang selalu di belai Se Hun.

"La-Lalu kemana Se Hun?" gumam Tao pelan. Tapi keadaan sekolah yang sepi membuat ucapan Tao dapat terdengar oleh yang lain. Hening kemudian.

Terjadi lagi. Lu Han tidak menginginkan ini. Yang lain tidak menginginkan ini. Lu Han tahu, Se Hun agak ceroboh. Dia selalu bertindak sembarangan tanpa pikir panjang. Nah, sekarang kemana anak itu?

Dengan memikirkan Se Hun, Lu Han terus menangis. Kali ini isakannya terdengar jelas. Bahunya bergetar. Melihat itu, Lay segera merangkulnya. Memeluknya erat.

"Se Hun, Lay… Se Hun…" lirih Lu Han di sela isakannya. Lay hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Lu Han merasa kehilangan. Sangat, sangat merasa kehilangan. Karena dia dan Tao juga merasakannya.

Lay mengusap punggung Lu Han lembut. Berharap sahabatnya itu tenang, meski dia tidak melarang Lu Han untuk menangis. Lay menatap langit-langit sekolah. Keadaan di sini sangat hening. Angin berhembus di luar pun dapat terdengar dengan jelas. Sedang Tao hanya menatap Lu Han yang menangis dengan tatapan pilu. Sepertinya dia juga ingin menangis mengingat Kris tak kembali.

'Su Ho-er, biasakah kau beritahu kami sebuah petunjuk? Tidak lihatkah kau, kami semua sangat sedih karena kalian meninggalkan kami?' batin Lay miris dengan pandangan penuh harap menatap jendela di lorong kelas itu.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**~TBC~**

**A/n: Eotthe? Serem, gk? Jeosonghamnida klo kurang serem. #Bow# Ada yg curiga Se Hun, kn? Oh, katakan "Good Bye" pd Se Hun di Chapter ini. Hahaha… #KetawaNista #DiTimpukReaders# Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama gk dpt ide bunuh org, idenya dtg juga pas lagi liat MotoGP. Pas lgi nonton, Shi malah ngelamunin kucing baru namdongsaeng Shi yg warnanya hitam. Dia kan gak bisa diem bgt klo ada pintu kebuka, bawaannya pengen asal masuk-keluar aja lwat pintu. Trs Shi mikir, gmn itu klo kepalanya kesangkut pintu trs lepas? Sadis, jg… karena mendapat inspirasi, Shi langsung tulis di sini. Tapi… jgn samain Se Hun sma kucing, ne? Kasian… udh death, di samain sama kucing lagi. Nasib… nasib… ok, review, please… ^^**


End file.
